Taiyo, Suna to Umi
by Emmik Shirohane
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Kagura fuera salvada por Sesshomaru? Han pasado 3 años y de vez en cuando se ven los 2, pero no ha pasado algo entre ellos ¿Un axidente lo podra cambiar todo? ¡Giro de 360 grados, nuevos personajes ¿Triangulo amoroso? !  Completo!
1. ¿Mi salvación?

**TAIYO, SUNA TO UMI **

(Sol, arena y mar)

¿Que pasaría si Kagura hubiera sido salvada por Sesshomaru?...De vez en cuando se encuentran los dos "Casualmente", sin que nada pasara.

Así han pasado unos tres años. Entre los dos parece que puede haber algo, Kagura lo ha dejado en claro con indirectas, que tiene interés sobre el inugami…Pero el, a pesar de sentir también algo, aun no se ha decidido ha dar el primer paso ¿Será por su seria y fría forma de ser? ¿Será por miedo? O tal vez ¿Será por que siente las cosas demasiado seguras?

"¡¡¡Sálvame…Por favor!!!"

* * *

**CAPITULO I: **_"¿Mi salvación?"_

Ese día, todo parecía perfecto. Sesshomaru y Kagura se volvieron a encontrar "casualmente", parecía que esta vez por fin le diría algo a Kagura, pero nunca se dio el momento, y esto hizo que la oji-rubí se molestara como muchas otras ocasiones demasiado parecidas. Después de varios insultos que dio la chica, se fue "huyendo" como de costumbre.

Sesshomaru estuvo luchando con su orgullo un momento, y cuando por fin parecía que podría decir algo para que la chica se detuviera, era demasiado tarde…Ella ya había desaparecido por el horizonte…

"_Me muero por suplicarte,_

_Que no te vayas mi vida._

_Me muero por escucharte,_

_Decir las cosas que nunca dirás más…_

_Me callo y te marchas"_

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, aterrizo la hechicera del viento en medio del bosque…:

-¡Es un idiota! –Piensa enfurecida- ¡Pero yo que sigo de idiota esperando a que diga algo! –De pronto siente como la atacaba algo…pero pudo esquivar el ataque

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué nos trae el viento? –Un yukai no muy agraciado hablo

-¡Genial! –Enfurecida saca su abanico- Esto me faltaba

-Te vez deliciosa ¡Voy a comerte!

-Eso lo veremos ¡FUNJIN NO MAI! –Lo ataca

-¡JA! De entre su armadura saco un extraño látigo, el cual desvía el ataque de la oji-rubí

-¡Demonios! –Luego piensa- Ahora estoy demasiado molesta como para pelear, será mejor que me vaya –Intenta sacar la pluma de su tocado, pero un movimiento de su atacante no la deja, haciendo que esta huyera a pie

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –La persigue su atacante

Kagura duro corriendo unos metros, hasta llega a donde ya no había vegetación para ocultarse, habían llegado a la orilla de un acantilado de altura considerable. Debajo de este, había un río…:

-¡Demonios! Será mejor huir cuanto antes –Otra vez fue fallido su intento por escapar, al ser atrapada por el látigo de su depredador

-¡No escaparas! Si tratas de huir te matare y comeré, pero como eres hermosa (Claro XD) te dejare vivir con la condición de que seas mi mujer

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Claro que no seré eso, y menos de una cosa tan espantosa como tú! –Tratando de safarse del látigo

-¡Como te atreves! –Jala el látigo, haciendo que Kagura se golpee en un costado de la cabeza con un árbol

-¡Maldito! –Pero gracias a esa acción, ella se puede soltar del agarre, aunque el golpe había sido fuerte y muy a penas la castaña podía mantenerse en pie- No puedo…

-¡Ahora pagaras por no aceptar mi propuesta! –Apunto de atacar

-¡Tú pagaras! –Lanza una de sus cuchillas de viento, dándole a su contrario una fuerte herida en el ojo derecho

-¡¡¡Maldita!!! -Grita con dolor y rabia

Por el ataque dado, la oji-rubí retrocedió un paso, casi al borde del acantilado, pero esa parte se desprendió del mismo, provocando que cayera.

Antes de caer hasta abajo…:

-¡No puedo moverme! ¡No puedo alcanzar la pluma! ¿Acaso…esta vez sí moriré? –Cayendo al vertiginoso río- ¡¡¡No quiero morir!!! –Trata de ir a la superficie, pero su cuerpo no quiere responder- ¡¡¡Sesshomaru…Ayúdame!!! –Pierde el conocimiento-

* * *

En otra parte del río...Se encuentran dos personas, mejor dicho, dos yukais, una mujer y un hombre de apariencia joven. Al parecer, están pescando…:

-¡WA! Que aburrimiento –Dijo la chica

-¡Deja de quejarte Tomoe! –Hablo el joven- ¡¿Pero que…?! –Nota como algo flotaba en las aguas del río- ¡Hay algo en el río! –Vocifero

-¡¿Que va a ser!? ¡Peces Yasashi! –Pero nota que no son peces lo que había en aquel río

-¡Es…Es una mujer! –notando como el cuerpo desfallecido de esta flotaba, al parecer la mujer trataba de despertar ¡Esa mujer era Kagura!

-¡Por dios! –Tomoe Grita con asombro, al ver como la castaña se aferraba a una roca que sobre salía del agua- ¡Sigue viva! ¡Hermano…!

-¡Si! –Antes de que terminara la oración, va hasta donde se encuentra Kagura, parándose en la piedra donde estaba está notando que balbuceaba algo

-Se…Sesshomaru ¡Ayúdame Sesshomaru! –Casi inaudible habla, a punto de perder el sentido y soltar la roca…pero una mano la sujeta por la muñeca. Ella voltea tratando de ver a su salvador, pero termina inconsciente

-¡! –El chico termina sacándola del agua y se la lleva cargada entre sus brazos hasta la orilla

-¡Yasashi ¿Cómo esta?! –Tomoe se apresura para reunirse con su hermano

-Creo que se golpeo la cabeza, tiene sangre por ahí –Aun llevando a la hechicera en brazos

-Hay que llevarla a casa, esta empapada, seguro que el quedara algo de mi ropa –Empieza a caminar

-Sí, claro –Observa el pálido e inconciente rostro de Kagura que estaba cubierto de agua y leves heridas- Es…hermosa –Casi como un susurro, observa detalladamente la pálida porcelana que era la piel y el coral de los labios de esta

-¡Te gusto ¿Eh?! – Tomoe Mira despectivamente a Yasashi y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-Solo dije que esa hermosa –Con un leve sonrojo evade la mirada de su hermana

-¡Si, si! Como tú digas hermanito –Incrédula entrecierra los ojos

Después de una corta caminata, los hermanos caminaron por una playa donde desembocaba el río en el, así llegaron a una cabaña que estaba cerca de esta.

Yasashi metió a Kagura a la cabaña para después salir, así Tomoe podría cambiarla de ropa y curar sus heridas. Después de unos minutos Salió la hermana…:

-¡Listo! Solo fue un ligero golpe el que se dio, así que se recuperara –Sonríe

-Entiendo –Serio

-MMM…Lastima, parece que ya tiene novio –Empieza a tender la ropa de su "huésped"

-Antes de perder el sentido, menciono a un tal Sesshomaru –Sentándose en el tronco de algún árbol caído y se cruza de brazos

-Pues dijo ese nombre inconsciente –Luego se toma la barbilla pensativa- Además, tenía en la espalda una extraña cicatriz, parecía una quemadura

-¿Extraña? –Algo confuso

-Sí, algo parecido a una araña, raro ¿No?

-Pues si que es poco común ese tipo de cicatrices –Luego piensa- Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en su bello rostro

"_La sombra de este amor se mezcla con la oscuridad…_

_Me hace delirar"_

Todo era confuso en su ente, sus ojos rubí se abrían lentamente, su cabeza dolía un poco, se fue sentando sobre su lecho tocando la herida de su cabeza…:

-¡Ah! ¡Qué dolor! –Quejándose- Pese que no me salvaría –Reacciona y recuerda lo que le había sucedido durante el día…su enojo, su pelea, su caída y sobre todo su salvador…Del cual solo recordaba sus ojos aceituna- Es verdad, alguien me salvo… ¡Pero que ese esta ropa!

Notando que la ropa que traía no era la suya. Llevaba puesto una yukata corta color rosa pálido sin mangas y que tenia un estampado de mariposas en un rosa más oscuro. Este estaba sujetado por una cinta blanca.

Volteo para ver su entorno y al no encontrar sus cosas, se levanta y sale aquella cabaña en la que estaba…Descubriendo una playa…:

-¿Pero donde estoy? –Intrigada

-En un lugar seguro –Una chica hablo- Soy Tomoe

Al escuchar la voz voltea hacia esta, encontrándose con una chica de la misma estatura de ella. Traía recogido en una coleta su largo y rojo cabello, dejando un flequillo al frente y una curiosa trenza que salía a uno de sus costados. Sus ojos aceituna resaltaban de entre la bronceada tez al igual que sus labios rosados. Llevaba puesto un atuendo muy parecido al de Kagura, solo que este era en color rojo y el estampado era de libélulas negras al igual que la cinta que se ajustaba en su cintura. Parecía ser de carácter extrovertido…:

-Bueno, ya te dije mi nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Yo? –Saliendo de su divagación- …Kagura…No se si haya sido mi imaginación, pero el que me saco del río fue un hombre ¿No? –Dudando- ¿O fuiste tú?

-JAJAJA… -riendo a carcajadas

-¿Qué tiene de gracia? –Un poco molesta cuestiona

-Nada, nada…Pero el que te saco fue mi hermano ¿verdad?

-Voltea a ver a su hermano que estaba a espaldas de ellas

-Y –Tratando de ver el rostro del chico- ¿Mis cosas?

-Pues tu ropa se esta secando y esto que me encontré –Mostrándole su abanico

-Gracias –Tomando este- Creo que a tu hermano le molesta que este aquí

-¡No, como crees! –Agitando la mano divertida- Solo que es muy serio…Además que es todo lo contrario…mi hermano quiere… -Es callada por la mano de su hermano que llego a toda prisa para detener la verborrea de Tomoe

-¡Deja de decir imprudencias, hermana! –Ve a su hermana algo molesto y luego hacia Kagura, que ante él, ella se veía más bonita despierta que desfallecida

A su vez Kagura lo vio. Era idéntico a su hermana, solo que él era más alto y su cabello rojo llegaba a la altura de las caderas, Traia puesto un pantalón rojo y una camisa tipo yukata sin mangas del mismo rojo, y en su cintura llevaba una cinta negra. Sus ojos aceituna mostraban melancolía, lo cual lo hacia verse "lindo"…:

-¿tú me salvaste? ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunta la oji-rubí

-Yo…Soy Yasashi –contesta con una suave voz

-¡¡¡WAAA…!!! –Se libera Tomoe de las manos de su hermano- ¡Casi me matas, Yasashi! –Lo ve con una furia infantil

-Entonces…Gracias por salvarme, Yasashi –Dando una muy ligera sonrisa

-No fue nada –Ruborizado voltea el rostro

* * *

**Hola Gente bonita XD!**

**Pues por fin he regresado con mi nuevo fic "Taiyo, Suna to Umi" ("Sol, Arena y Mar", y creo que ya se dieron cuenta por que del nombre XD), bueno ni tan nuevo por que ya lo tenia escrito desde hace algun tiempo, en realidad casi toda la historia la escribi en 15 dias, auque en una parte me comence a estancar un poco...Pero como sea XD**

**Pues esta historia sera un poco diferente a las que les he traido, ya que habra un triangulo amoroso, oviamente formado por Kagura, Sesshomaru y mi creacion Yasashi, que su nombre lo dice todo "yasashi" es "amable" en japones (aunque creo que eso ya lo sabian), y pues claro, es amable y considerado..cosas que Sesshomaru no es (Aun asi es super sexy Sessho XD)**

**No les cuento mas por que les arruinaria la historia XD...Solo una cosa, este fic no sera tan largo, ya que fue una loca idea que se me ocurrio a partir de una pregunta que lei en un foro, bueno creo que no era una pregunta en si XD...y la verdad ya ni me acuerdo bien del asunto XD**

**Bueno solo una ultima aclaracion de este fic..habra mucho drama, algo de amor, una pisca de risas y que se yo XD**

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo la proxima semana!**

**Dejen sus Reviews!!! ^o^-**

**Bye!**

**Pd: Solo por esta vez subi mi capitulo el jueves y no el viernes como acostumbro)**

**Pd2: Y para los que siguen "Desiderata", espero seguir con mis pequeñas historias**


	2. Un chico amable

**CAPITULO II:** _"Un chico amable"_

"_Unos ojos llenos de bondad,_

_Algo que nunca vi"_

Un gran silencio se creo, hasta que…:

-Bueno –Hablo Kagura- Después de que se seque mi ropa, me iré

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no te quedas? O acaso ¿Tienes que ir a ver a "Tu Sesshomaru"? –Con cierta intriga cuestiona Tomoe

-¡¿Perdón?! –Con sorprendida extrañes, reacciona la castaña

-¡Hermana! Deja de decir imprudencias –Yasashi reprende a su hermana- Tal vez la están esperando

-En realidad –suspira inconscientemente- No creo que alguien me espere

-¡! –El pelirrojo solo ve a Tomoe con molestia

-¡Ay! –Se queja con algo de remordimiento- en ese caso…quédate todo el tiempo que quieras

-Pues –Se queda meditando la oji-rubí- Esta bien…no pierdo nada –Camina a caminar hacia la orilla del mar y se sienta sobre la blanca arena sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos

-Bien, pues yo voy a hacer algo de comer –Luego se acerca a su hermano y le dice en voz baja…- No mal aproveches esta oportunidad hermanito –Suelta una risita de complicidad

-¡En verdad que eres imprudente! –Sonriendo con ironía, ve como su hermana se adentra en la cabaña

Kagura veía al horizonte, donde se perdía el cielo y el mar. Todavía estaba confundida por todo lo ocurrido.

Un suspiro se le escapo…:

-Por un momento, creí que me habías salvado –Frunciendo el seño, agacha la mirada

-El es alguien importante ¿No es así? –Hablo Yasashi, quien estaba parado a un lado de ella

-¡¿Eh?! –Voltea rápidamente a verlo saliendo de su divagación

-¡Perdón! Creo que soy igual de imprudente que mi hermana –Nervioso se toca la nuca con la mano

-No importa –Ahoga con la mano una risa- Creo que mi cara lastimera, hace que me pregunten cosas

--JEJEJE –Ríe nervioso y se sonroja ligeramente

-Pero, en realidad –Vuelve su mirada al mar- "El" no ha dicho nada, He sido yo la que le ha dado indirectas, pero me estoy empezando a cansar…Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Cómo supieron el nombre de él? –Recuerda lo sucedido con extrañes

-Pues…Lo mencionaste un par de veces mientras estabas inconsciente –Dudando para decirlo

-MMM…entiendo –Suspira y luego piensa- Hasta en mis sueños estas metido, Sesshomaru

-No se si te sirva esto, pero…puedes contarme lo que te ha pasado –Sentándose a un lado de ella- Pero si tu quieres, claro

-¡No te molesta! Por que en verdad es algo larga la historia –Un poco sorprendida lo voltea a ver y piensa- Es muy diferente este chico, tanto como Sesshomaru ó Naraku

-¡Claro que no! Si te hace sentir mejor, luego te cuento mi historia…así estaremos parejos, además hay mucho tiempo, Tomoe se tarda mucho en hacer de comer

-Creo que es un buen trato –Sonríe levemente- Pues todo empezó…

-¡Hasta que me hace caso mi Hermanito! –Tomoe observaba a lo lejos como Kagura y Yasashi platicaban.

La hechicera del viento, le contó su peculiar nacimiento, lo vivido con su creador y verdugo, Naraku ; y los encuentros casuales con Sesshomaru, y que este la había salvado de una situación similar en la que el pelirrojo la había salvado y que además, el peliblanco la salvo de la muerte en una ocasión con ayuda de su espada, Tenseiga.

También le contó sobre la extraña relación que había entre ella y el yukai, y que en seguidas ocasiones terminaba "peleados", y por una situación similar ella había terminado en donde estaba en ese momento.

Yasashi la escucho atentamente en todo momento la oji-rubí. Se sorprendió bastante al saber cómo esta había sido creada y de cierto modo se entristeció al saber la situación vivida con Naraku. Sin mencionar, que una inexplicable oleada de celos se le vino, cuando, la castaña mencionaba a Sesshomaru, ya que al hacerlo, podía sentir como en esta, la voz se modulaba en tonos nerviosos, aunque, al saber como el Inugami no hacía nada para detenerla –si de verdad la quería- sintió otra oleada, pero de molestia, lo cual fue reflejado con un casi inaudible gruñido.

Era extraño, pero Kagura se sentía muy cómoda al hablar con Yasashi, a pesar que lo que le contaba era un poco penoso e incluso embarazoso, "Curioso ¿No?", se decía en sus adentros la chica.

Así después, llego el turno de Yasashi, quien le contó a la oji-rubí que su hermana y él han pasado toda su vida a las orillas de esa playa, ya que esta era una herencia de sus padres, además que estos habían muerto hacía ya unos trescientos años en una pelea. También le contó, que de vez en cuando peleaban contad algún intruso que se quisiera pasar de listo, y que con esto, a su vez protegían una aldea humana, donde habían pescadores, y que estos en algunas ocasiones, les pedían ayuda, así que de cierta manera, Vivian en armonía con aquellos humanos.

Con todo esto, en verdad que se sorprendió como Yasashi era completamente diferente a Sesshomaru, Yasashi era amable y servicial…:

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanta plática –Se acerca Tomoe a ellos- ¡Ya es hora de cenar!

-Muy bien –Se levanta el pelirrojo- ¡Te ayudo! –Ofreciéndole la mano a la castaña

-¡¿?! –Sorprendida esta, acepta la mano de Yasashi y se levanta de la arena, pero se tambalea un poco- ¡Ah! Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza

-¡No te esfuerces! –La sostiene un poco- Si quieres, te cargo –Sugiere preocupado

-¡¿Eh?! No…Gracias, yo puedo –Responde extrañada por las palabras del chico

-Como quieras –Aun con preocupación va este al lado de ella

-¡Oh! –Piensa sonriente Tomoe- Mira este chico…creo que si hay mucho interés

Entraron los tres a la cabaña para cenar, Kagura nunca había estado en un ambiente tan cálido y agradable "¿Eso es a lo que se le llama familia?" Se pregunto la oji-rubí. Se veía que Tomoe y Yasashi se llevaban muy bien, aunque, en realidad ella nunca se levo lo que se dice bien con sus "hermanos" así que en realidad si era extraño estar en un ambiente cálido.

El pelirrojo se preocupaba de atender bien a su invitada. Constantemente y con sonrisas, le preguntaba a esta sobre su herida en la cabeza. Kagura no creía la amabilidad "desmedida" del chico, nadie había sido así con ella, entre los malos tratos de Naraku y la fría indiferencia de Sesshomaru, se le hacia raro que alguien la pudiera procurar de esa manera, raro, pero a su vez "lindo".

Posterior a la cena, estuvieron despiertos unas horas más platicando los tres, aunque se podría decir que solo dos, ya que era esporádica alguna participación por parte de la castaña. Así después de dispusieron a dormir.

Muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Kagura salió a caminar por la orilla del mar, dejando que el agua salada salpicara sus tobillos y viendo como llegaba el sol por el horizonte. Como no había avisado que saldría –Puesto que los demás estaban dormidos- , el hermano mayor al despertar y no ver a la oji-rubí, se alarmo y salió apresuradamente de su recinto. Al estar afuera, volteo un par de veces a ambos lados, camino un poco, pero se calmo con alivio al ver como su invitada volvía de su caminata matinal...:

-¿Pasa algo? –Notando la preocupación de Yasashi

-EMMM… -Notando su reacción, se sonroja apenado- No…nada

-Eres extraño ¿Sabes? –Burlona

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú eres la que no hablo ayer en la cena

-Y yo te dije que no tenía buena relación con mi "Familia"

-Creo que tienes razón…En ese caso, como te dijo mi hermana, puedes quedarte cuento quieras. Tal vez este lugar sea algo pequeño, pero te aseguro que no te faltara nada, y puedes considerarnos de la familia y tal vez…Creo que ya estoy hablando de mas –sonríe nervioso

-Pues, tal vez si necesito un cambio de ambiente…Tal vez –Luego piensa- Otra vez, es muy amable conmigo ¿Pero por qué?

-Míralo por este lado, tal vez "Él" te venga a…buscar –Luego piensa- ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Se supone que no quiero que se vaya…Es más ¡¿Por qué quiero que se quede?! ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!

- ¡Vaya! –Pestañea sorprendida- Tal vez venga o…tal vez no, yo le voy mas a la segunda opción –sonríe entre ironía y tristeza- Aunque, si me voy a quedar…creo que debería ayudarles en algo ¿No?

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Si te vas a quedar estarías como nuestra invitada –Cruza los brazos

-Aunque no lo creas, no soporto estar sin hacer algo ¡No puedo estar como una princesita! –Levantando la voz

-¡Pero qué necia eres! –Refunfuña con molestia- ¡Has lo que quieras!

-MJ… -Ahoga una risa- Después de todo, también tienes tu carácter

-¡¿Qué?! –Pone una cara de molestia y desconcierto-

-¡¿Entonces si te quedaras o no?! –Aparece de pronto Tomoe- Porque esto ya se está poniendo raro

-Ya había dicho que no me importa, nada pierdo con quedarme –Responde La castaña- Así que he decidido quedarme por un tiempo

-¡¿En verdad?! –Preguntan los hermanos con sorpresa

-Sí, si, pero bajo la condición de que ayudare con algo –Cruzando los brazos como si no le importara

-¡¿Por qué no?! –Responde con entusiasmo la pelirroja

-¡Hermana! –Reniega el chico

-¡Es lo justo! –Responde con seriedad Kagura

-¡Claro! –Comenta Tomoe- Solo que con la ropa que traías cuando te encontramos, no creo que puedas hacer mucho, así que quédate con la ropa que traes puesta

-MMM…Pues no estoy muy acostumbrada a esta ropa, pero creo soportarlo –Dice sin mucho desdén la oji-rubí

-Está bien, pues mi hermano te enseñara todo lo sabe –Sonríe

-¡¿YO?! –Sorprendido reacciona el pelirrojo

-¡SI! ¡TÚ! Aunque básicamente solo es enséñate a pescar…JAJAJAJAJA –Ríe estrambóticamente- Por ahora necesito que me ayudes a preparar el desayuno, así que –Le da un ligero empujón a la aludida- Adelántate

-¡¿Eh?! Esta…está bien –comienza a caminar

-¡Hermanito! –Muy bajo habla- Aprovecha el tiempo que tengas ¡Bien que te gusta! Así que no me regañes

-¡De veras que eres una imprudente! Pero tienes razón –También susurrando- ¡Oye Kagura! –De vuelta eleva la voz-

-¡¿Si?! –Voltea la castaña

-No importa en que, puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees…Sea lo que sea ¡Hare lo posible para ayudarte!

-¡Oh! –Extrañamente le da un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- Si...Gracias -Luego piensa- ¡Tanta amabilidad nunca la había visto en alguien! Apenas si lo conozco y… ¡¿Pero qué sucede conmigo?! –Toma su camino

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa.....!!!**

**Soy muy feliz por que han dejado muchos reviews ^o^-**

**Agradesco a: Mangakagura, Seshxio, Shinigami deaht (wa! es un gusto seguir leyendote por aca xD), Deidara Uchiha Sasori (Wa! Tambien es un gusto verte por aca ^-^!), Maritza (WAAAAA....cuantos conocidos XD) y Kazenokami (Y mas conocidos de antaño XD)**

**No saben lo feliz que me hace que se asomen por aca y leer mis fics T^T**

**Bueno, se me habia olvidado decir algo desde el otro capitulo, y es que aqui vermos media sentimental a Kagura, pero creo que se justifica bien su "dolor" en mi fic, de hecho ese sentimentalismo fue el que me hizo pensar por un momento si seria buena idea ponerlo...Pero que mas da!!!!! XD Lo termine publicando!!!! XP**

**Jejejeje...**

**Pues nos vemos la proxima semana con el proximo capitulo!!!**

**¿Kagura puede ser un poquito mas feliz?...Descubranlo en......."Taiyo, Suna to Umi"**

**Bye ^-°!**


	3. ¿Florece la felicidad?

**CAPITULO III: **_"¿Florece la felicidad?"_

"…_Yo nunca creí en la felicidad,_

_A veces algo se le parece…Pero es pura casualidad"_

Después del desayuno, Yasashi y Kagura fueron al río para que el primero le enseñara a la castaña a pescar, mientras que Tomoe iría a mar abierto donde esta también pescaría.

Así en el río…:

-MMM…Esto es en verdad tedioso –Replica Kagura, que traía una caña en las manos

-¿Creías que era fácil? Se paciente, los peces ya vendrán –Con calma comenta

-¡Si claro! –Aburrida- Entonces ¿Esto lo haces todos los días?

-Pues casi siempre, uno nunca sabe cuándo tendrá suerte en atrapar algo comida, así que tenemos nuestras reservas, hay que prevenirse

-¡Vaya! ¿Y no haces algo más? –Curiosa

-¿Cómo qué? –Extrañado

-Pues alguna forma de pasar el rato, entrar, armar un imperio ¡Yo que sé!

-Bueno, de vez en cuando entrenar, pero armar un imperio…pues no está en el itinerario –Burlón

-Eso era hipotéticamente hablando –contesta molesta

-Lo sé, pero no crees que hay que amenizar el aburrimiento –Sonríe levemente

-Creo que si…La verdad prefiero andar por ahí volando o pelear, en eso uno está en movimiento, pero aquí, uno tiene que esperar con quietud –Aun sosteniendo la caña, comenta totalmente aburrida

-Ya te dije que uno tiene que ser muy paciente en esto –Imutadamente tranquilo

-¡Sí, ya sé! –Luego piensa- aunque, de cierta manera he esperado mucho tiempo en algunas cosas ¿No? –Desvía la mirada suspirando

-Algo picara, solo se paciente, ese es el secreto

-MMM…Tratare

Así paso alrededor de una hora y media. Cuando todo parecía un desperdicio de tiempo…:

-¡Ah! ¡Parece que algo pico¡ -La oji-rubí sostiene la caña

-¡sujeta la caña con fuerza! –La anima el pelirrojo

-¡Lo hago! ¡Este pez sí que tiene fuerza! –Batallando

-¡Te ayudare! –Se trata de acercar a ella

-¡NO! ¡No me va a ganar un insignificante pez! –Pero la fuerza con la que jalaba el pez, hacia que la castaña se aproximara a la orilla

-¡Te caerás! –Va para ayudarla, pero…

-¡KIA! –Logra sacar al pez del agua y "¡POW!" Le pega a Yasashi en la cara con el pez, y cuando esta estaba volteando para ver la razón el sonido del golpe- ¡¡¡WA!!! –Cae al agua

-¡¿Estás bien?! –Con el pez en la cara-

-¡Sí! ¡¡¡Pero que no se te escape mi pez!!!

¡Oh! ¡SÍ! –Aun con el pez zangoloteándose en su cabeza, para después pasar de una mano a otra del muchacho de una forma muy rebuscada y graciosísima. Trataba de tomar el pez, en verdad que lo trataba al moverse de formas muy extraña para que el pez no lograra escapar de sus manos

-¡¡¡Que no se te escape!!! –Grita Kagura levantándose del agua

-¡¡¡Eso intento!!! –Pero otra vez le pega el pez con la cola en la cara, haciendo que Yasashi cayera al río, y lo peor es que con el arrastro a la castaña

-¡¡¡El pez!!! –sin importarle mucho la caída veía como el pez se retorcía por el suelo, hasta que sucedió lo peor, el pez logro escapar zambulléndose en las aguas- ¡¡¡NO!!! …Y tú ¡Quítate de encima! –Tratando de empujar a Yasashi

-¡Perdón, perdón! –Haciéndose a un lado

-¡Demonios! –Se sienta- ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! –De pronto ve la cara de Yasashi, y pone un semblante extraño- JA…JAJAJA…. –No lo soporta y ríe sin cesar

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Molesto cuestiona

-Es que –Tratando de calmar su risa- Parece que te abofetearon…JAJAJA

-¡¿Eh?! –Mira el reflejo de su rostro en el agua, notando que sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas por los coletazos del pez- ¡Pero…si tú fuiste la que me pego!

-¡Sí! Pero solo fue una vez y las demás fue el pez –Ya calmando su risa- Además que yo no pedí tu ayuda –Burlona- Sin mencionar que acabaste todo empapado

-¡Mejor no digas nada! –Molesto replica- Que tú también estas mojada de los pies a la cabeza

-Sí, pero a mí no me golpeo el mismo pez dos veces…JAJAJA –De nuevo ríe al grado de hasta patalear

-¡Grosera! MJ… –De pronto sin más, ahoga una risa

-¡RIE! Yo se que lo quieres hacer…JAJAJA –reía tanto que hasta se le iba la respiración- ¡Ay no! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Ya no…! –No paraba de carcajearse y patalear

-JAJAJAJA… –Tampoco lo soporto y se ataco a reír- A mi me da más risa tu cara de risa…JAJAJA

Así se rieron un buen rato…:

-¡Ah! –Por fin se calma la oji-rubí- en realidad nunca me he reído así –Cambia su cara de gracia a una de melancolía

-¡¿Ah?! –Se entristece un poco al ver la reacción de Kagura- Pues…me alegro de haber sido la razón la cual te hizo reír así

-¡Oh! –Se sonroja un poco y viendo los ojos de Yasashi- Yo…

-¡Vamos! –Se levanta- Te ayudara a levantarte –Le muestra la mano en señal de apoyo

-¡Gracias! –La acepta, y cuando apenas se paraba…"¡CUAS!" Los dos volvieron a caer al agua- ¡No puede ser! –Molesta

-MJ…JAJAJA –Al chico no le quedo más que reír

-JAJAJA –Y a ella también (XD ¡Que divertido!)

Después de lograr salir de las aguas del río, se dirigieron a la cabaña de la playa…:

-¡¿Pero que les paso?! –Tomoe ve como su hermano y la castaña llegaban todos mojados- ¿No creen que están muy grandecitos para jugar a mojarse?

-No es lo que piensas hermana, lo que pasa es que por tratar de sacar un pez nos caímos al río

-Eso si que es raro…Nunca te había pasado algo así Yasashi

-supongo que tampoco le pegan los peces muy seguido –Pensativa y burlona agrega Kagura

-¡¿Pensé que eso quedaría entre los dos? –Molesto replica el chico

-¡Ups! –Aun con burla

-¡Vaya hermano que tengo! Y supongo que no pescaron nada

-Supones bien Tomoe –Suspira- ¿Y a ti como te fue?

- Pues en las redes solo cayeron algunos pececillos y un par de cangrejos. Así que hoy cenaremos cangrejo, y al parecer en las reservas tenemos algo para mañana…Y aun es temprano como para pensar en cocinar

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Hacer nuevas redes o buscar algunos vegetales? –Pregunta el pelirrojo

-Creo que es suficiente de trabajo –Sugiere Tomoe

-¿Entonces? –Habla el chico

-Pues que nos diga nuestra invitada –Viendo a la aludida

-¿Yo? Pues…que decir…cuando yo tengo tiempo de sóbra, lo que hago es volar con mi pluma, pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

-Pues mi hermano no se muy seguidor de las aventuras ¡Él es muy aburrido!

-¡OYE! –Molesto contesta su hermano

-JEJEJE…Pero yo, pues me gusta jugar con los delfines en el mar, es interesante y sobre todo divertido ¿No quieres intentarlo?

-Pues es algo diferente, sería interesante intentarlo –Comento Kagura

-Pues vamos –La toma de la muñeca y comienza a caminar

-¡Tengan cuidado! –Sugiere el pelirrojo

-No hay problema, yo la cuidare –Tomoe le guiñe el ojo a su hermano

-¡Que comentario! Yo me puedo cuidar sola –Reprocho con mirada despectiva a oji-rubí

Así las dos chicas se fueron adelantando al mar, hasta donde el agua les llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Tomoe hizo unos ligeros movimientos sobre la superficie del líquido, y después de un rato llegarían tres delfines…:

-Hola Midori, Shiro, Umi –Con una sonrisa amplia los saluda la pelirroja- ¡Les presento a Kagura! –A lo cual estos responden chirriando

-EMMM ¿Mucho gusto? –Sintiéndose un poco rara responde Kagura

-JAJAJAJA –A lo cual ríe la otra- Ellos te entienden perfectamente…veras, Midori es muy juguetona; Shiro es algo temperamental, así que deja que se adapte a ti; y Umi, pues…

Entonces se acerco Umi a Kagura…:

-¡Oh! Creo que le agrado, supongo que se adapta a los demás muy rápido

-¡Me has robado la palabra! Bueno –De monta en el lomo de Shiro- ¡Súbete! Es genial montarlos, solo sujétate fuerte

-¡¿Eh?! Sí, claro –Dudando un poco se sube en Umi

-¡Bien chicos! Empecemos lento por Kagura ¿va?

Dudando un poco la oji-rubí se sostiene fuertemente del mamífero, a lo contrario de Tomoe, que casi no tocaba con las manos a Shiro y, hasta se daba el lujo de pasarse con Midori. "¡Vaya! No creo poder hacer lo mismo" Se dijo para sus adentros Kagura.

Después de un rato, la castaña se animo a soltarse un poco más y a que el delfín fuera más rápido. De la nada, pudo sentir que era como volar con su pluma, bueno, solo que aquí era en agua y no en el cielo como ella acostumbraba, pero sentía más o menos la misma sensación de liberación… un escape a lo que le ocurría, solo un momento de disfrutar sin pensar en nada.

Transcurrieron así un par de horas para que las chicas regresaran a la orilla del mar…:

-¡Gracias chicos! Luego nos vemos –Se baja del delfín la pelirroja

-Esto vaya que fue entretenido –sonríe ligeramente Kagura mientras se bajaba de Umi- Creo que es hora de irnos –cuando intentaba irse, Umi rozo su brazo suavemente- ¡¿Eh?!

-Se me olvido decirte –comenta Tomoe- Umi es muy perceptiva…Sabe que algo te incomoda o angustia, creo que trata de animarte –Sonríe

-Entiendo…Gracias por el paseo Umi –Le toca suavemente la cabeza al delfín

-Chicas, mejor vengan que ya casi esta la cena –Yasashi grita a lo lejos

-¡Ya vamos hermano! ¿Vamos Kagura?

-si claro –Responde la aludida y piensa- ¡Me he divertido mucho hoy! –Luego recuerda lo que le dijo en el río el pelirrojo- Es un chico rato, pero también "lindo", tal vez…solo tal vez… -Sonríe ligeramente

En algún lugar de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se encuentran Rin y Sesshomaru. El inugami parecía más callado y distante que de costumbre…:

-Sesshomaru-Sama ¿A caso se enojaron?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sin mucho afán cuestiona Sesshomaru

-Pues de usted y Kagura, se que discutieron por algo

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido Rin –Responde secamente

-Pero Sesshomaru-Sama…si sigue así, tal vez ya no la vea y se que se pondrá muy triste usted y yo también –Comenta con cierto dolor la humana

-Deja de decir eso –toma su camino

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! Piense lo que le digo

-… -Inmutado continua con su paso y piensa- En verdad esta vez se molesto mucho, y yo… ¡Huh! No tengo razón para preocuparme por eso

* * *

Sesshomaru, debes de pensar bien las cosas y no despreocuparte tan fácilmente…Ya que pueden pasar muchas cosas…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia!...Gracias: Miyoko-chibi, Shinigami deaht (Yo tambien prefiero a los chicos rudos XD), Kazenokami (creo que si son un poco mas largos mis capitulos, pero no se XD) a Maritza (Kagura esta confundida? eso lo descubriras luego XD) y a Mangakagura (paciencia, ya veras la reaccion de Sessho...kukuku XD)**

**Gracias por sus reviews! ^-^!**

**Y como se dieron cuenta, Sessho tuvo una pequeña participacion en este capitulo, pero mas adelante, pues veran lo que pasa Xd**

**Sin mencionar que rio Kagura en este capitulo...o.O...Pero bueno, ya saben que no me gusta dejar todo solo en dramas, ademas que la situacion me gusto mucho escribirla xP**

**Jejeje...**

**Pues si quieren saber mas de esta historia, esperen hasta el siguente capitulo (Verdades o celos?)**

**Bye!**

**^-°!**

**Pd: Sigan dejando sus Reviews n_n**


	4. Peleas y discusiones

**CAPITULO IV: **_"Peleas y discusiones"_

"He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma

Que tú te has ido, pero aun así

Todavía estás conmigo…

He estado sola desde el principio"

-Ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de que vengas –Piensa Kagura

-¡HEY! ¡Concéntrate! Ya pico algo –Grita Tomoe

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Sí! –Toma su caña y saca un pez

-Creo que ya has mejorado bastante –Comenta Yasashi

-Vamos, no es para tanto –Contesta la oji-rubí

-Tampoco te menos precies, ya llevas unas semana aquí, y es bastante lo que has mejorado –Dice la pelirroja

-Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar –Empieza a guardar las cosas el hermano

-¡Sí! –Al unisonó hablan las chicas

Ha pasado una semana desde que Kagura llego con Tomoe y Yasashi. La verdad, se la estaba pasando muy bien con ellos, empezaba a sentir una extraña felicidad. En poco tiempo, a Tomoe la veía casi como una hermana, una buena amiga con la cual podía vivir alguna aventurilla con sus delfines. Y pues con Yasashi, también se sentía muy bien, ya que era paciente para explicarle las cosas, sin mencionar que junto con su hermana pasaba divertidas situaciones. El pelirrojo tenía varias caras que le encantaban a Kagura; su etapa de amabilidad, su extraño sentido del humor y hasta aquellas pocas ocasiones que este se enojaba. No sabía con certeza porque notaba eso en el, ya que Tomoe tenía un carácter explosivo muy fácil de notar y pues Yasashi no tanto "¿Sera algo más?". Notaba que cuando el chico la miraba, había algo más que amabilidad, y lo más extraño, es que ella lo notaba con cierta facilidad…A pesar de este nuevo estilo de vida, siempre hay un pero, ya que la castaña recordaba a Sesshomaru y de nuevo caía en un tormentoso sentimentalismo que ni ella aguantaba y tampoco decía, aunque los hermanos lo notaban. El recordarlo, era un retroceso el cual no quería. Aun con esa dolencia, había una latente esperanza de que el inugami la buscara y la encontrara, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, la resignación ante esto era más fuerte…"Tal vez nunca quiso nada Sesshomaru ¡¿Qué más da?!"

Cuando volvían del rio, un hombre humano –Al parecer de la aldea cercana- los esperaba en la playa con un semblante de preocupación…:

-¿Sucede algo Señor? –Cuestiono Yasashi

-¡Es un Mononoke! ¡Esta cercano a la aldea y haciendo destrozos con la cosecha

-Debemos ir, Hermano

-¡Sí! En un momento vamos para halla

-¡Gracias! –El aldeano se va

-Iré –Dice Kagura

-¡Mejor quédate! –Se negó el chico

-¡Pero que dices! Me enfrentado antes con mononokes, así que iré –Segura

-Pero… -Murmurando Yasashi

-Hermano, estará bien, será mejor irnos de una vez y no perder tiempo discutiendo

-¡Esta bien! –Refunfuña el pelirrojo

-¡Ya no te quejes! –Responde la oji-rubí- ¡Es hora! –libera una pluma de su tocado

-¡Sí! –La pelirroja comienza a correr

-¡Tengan cuidado! –También comienza a correr el hermano

Fueron rápidamente los tres a la aldea, donde estaba el mononoke que estaba haciendo caos en la cosecha…Era una mantis gigante…:

-¡¿Vienen a molestar?! –Los ve la mantis

-¡Tú eres el que ha venido a molestar! ¡No nos puedes decir lo contrario! –Eufórica responde Tomoe

-Para ser un bocadillo, hablas mucho –Comienza a caminar hacia ellos

-¡¿Qué has dicho bichote?! –De nueva cuenta responde con fuerza

-¡Cálmate hermana! –El chico se pone en posición de ataque

-Después de todo, estos monstruos son más tamaño que fuerza –Agrega burlona Kagura

-Eso lo veremos ¡Tontos! –Ataca con sus brazos que más bien eran unas terribles hoces, pero los tres esquivan el ataque con facilidad

Así el gran monstruo dio otros dos ataque, que tuvieron el mismo resultado que el anterior. Pero se sintió otra presencia…:

-¡Hay otra mantis! –Sube la voz Kagura- ¡¡¡Esta…!!!

-¡¿Qué?! –Los hermanos la ven

-¡¡¡Esta detrás de ti!!! –Señalando a Yasashi- ¡¡¡Cuidado…Sesshomaru!!! –De inmediato se da cuenta de su error- ¡¿Qué he dicho?! –Se tapa la boca sorprendida y apenada por lo que había dicho

-¡! –Yasashi, aun y con la confusión de oír el nombre de otro, logra evadir a la mantis y cae junto a Kagura

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería decir eso! –Agacha la cabeza ocultando su vergüenza-

-¡No importa! A todos se nos confunden los nombres –Sereno

-¡¿Eh?! –Voltea a verlo sorprendida

-¡Tranquila! –Le sonríe

-Si…Claro –Se calma un poco

-¡Oigan! No es por molestar…pero no es el momento para platicar –Tomoe tacando con unas luces rojizas en forma de libélulas

-¡Allá vamos Tomoe! –Corren los dos hacia donde estaba ella, pero la otra mantis se interpuso en su camino y los ataca

-Ustedes ocúpense de esa mantis, yo puedo sola con esta –sugiere la pelirroja mientras atacaba y evadía a su contrario

-

Yasashi y Kagura corrían entre los árboles, tratando de buscar un buen ángulo para atacar, pero por lo saturado de la vegetación no podían. La mantis tenía un poco de ventaja por su tamaño y por sus hoces con las cuales iba derribando árboles, los yukais evadían estos cuando caían, pero cuando cayó uno de estos, casi aplasta a Kagura, a no ser por que Yasashi la alcanzo a jalar y cargándola se fue un poco retirado de ahí, solo para que momentáneamente no los encontrara el mononoke…:

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta el chico mientras bajaba cuidadosamente a la castaña entre unos arbustos

-¡Sí! –Viendo como pasaba la mantis por ahí

-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí –Se empieza a asomar entre el follaje

-¡Claro que no! –sube la voz un poco

-¡Pero te pueden hacer daño! –Serio

-Ya te lo he dicho…me enfrentado con otros monstruos

-¡Lo digo para protegerte! –Endurece la voz

-¡Y yo te digo que no necesito de tu protección! ¡Ya antes he peleado sola! –sube aun más la voz

-¡Pero no lo estas ahora!... ¡¿Pero qué…!? –siente al mononoke detrás de el, pero lo esquiva junto a Kagura, y el chico lo ataca con una luz rojiza que salía de sus manos

-¡¡¡Hazte a un lado!!! –Salta Kagura por encima del pelirrojo, creando cuchillas de viento con su abanico, con una de las cuales le corta un brazo al enemigo

-¡¡¡MALDITA!!! –Grita de dolor el atacante-

-¡Te ayudare! –Dice Yasashi

-¡NO! ¡Te demostrare que puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda! –Y finaliza su ataque hacia la mantis con un remolino de viento, destruyéndolo por completo

-¡! –Solo ve con sorpresa el pelirrojo

-¡Lo vez! Yo puedo, no necesito que me protejas…Nunca he necesitado que alguien lo haga y nunca lo necesitare –Con tono arrogante

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices! –Eleva la voz con dureza

-¡¿Tú qué vas a saber?! –Molesta

-Ese es tu problema…Te estás estancando con lo de tu pasado y por eso te arriesgas sin sentido

-¡¡¡Ya cállate!!! –Furiosa

-¡Te molestas porque tengo razón! –La ve fríamente- O tal vez, al ponerte en riesgo…crees que vendrá ese tal Sesshomaru a salvarte

-¡¡¡Que te calles!!! –vocifera furiosísima

-¡¿Entonces es verdad?! –Endurece la voz- ¡Qué actitud tan miserable!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Apretó duramente los dientes y empuño fuertemente los puños- ¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!! Eres igual o peor que Sesshomaru o Naraku ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! –Se va corriendo de ahí- ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme! –Grita desde la lejanía

-¡! –Solo y molesto veía como se iba- ¡Demonios! –Golpea a puño cerrado el tronco de un árbol

-¡HUY! Calma –Llega Tomoe- ¿Por qué tanto grito hermanito? Se supone que la pelea contra la mantis y no entre ustedes

-¡Lo sé! Todo empezó por tratar de protegerla, discutimos y nos dijimos cosas terribles –suspira frunciendo el seño

-Para gritar así…si te creo ¿Pero qué paso? Kagura salió corriendo

-Al tratar de protegerla, ella se molesto…Se arriesgo demasiado y la regañe por eso…Lo peor es que afirme que tal vez lo hacía para que la salvara ese tal Sesshomaru

-¡Pero qué metida de pata! –con decepción habla la chica- aunque tu cara me dice que paso algo mas

-¡SI! Al ver en sus ojos que tal vez si se arriesgaba por ese tipo…Me enfurecí y básicamente, le dije miserable –Frunce más el seño con arrepentimiento

-¡Que idiota! –con mas decepción

-Eso mismo me dijo…Pero mi boca solo dijo eso por celos, me siento muy mal…incluso hasta me comparo con Sesshomaru y Naraku

-Pues eso sí estuvo serio –Suspira con resignación

-¿Debería seguirla? –Voltea por donde se fue la castaña

-¡Mejor no! Los dos dijeron cosa que no querían, estoy segura de eso, deja que se calmen las cosas, luego hablaran –sonríe ligeramente

-¡Creo que tienes razón! –Con tristeza se va junto con su hermana a la playa

Kagura había corrido unos cuantos metros…y se paro al pies de un castaño, después se recargo en el…:

-Yasashi ¡Eres un idiota!...cuando dijo que me arriesgaba por Sesshomaru, me vio de una forma tan fría, como lo hacían "esos dos" ¡Idiota! –Se deslizo por el árbol, hasta quedar en cuclillas- Yo también le dije cosas terribles…mira que compararlo con Naraku y Sesshomaru…Con los malos tratos de Naraku y la indiferencia de Sesshomaru, cuando Yasashi solo me ha tratado de proteger y ha sido muy atento conmigo ¡Que cruel he sido! –Con sus brazos abraza sus rodillas mientras frunce el seño- Y lo peor es que me atreví a confundir su nombre con el de "Él", que soberbia he sido –Va agachando la cabeza hasta que la frente toca sus rodillas- ¡Tonta! Espero que me perdone por mis estupideces…Pero por ahora…Solo quiero estar sola ¡Me siento tan mal por lo que paso!

Así paso casi toda la tarde…Hasta que el ocaso se aproximo…:

* * *

**Aqui vamos con el Drama XD!**

**Jejejejeje...**

**Espero que no hayan odiado tanto a Yasasshi por lo que le dijo a Kagura ~_____~!**

**Jejejeje....**

**Pues sigo agradeciendo a todos los que dejan sus reviews...Gracias: Kazenokami (me alegro que te hayas reido, que esa era la idea XD), Camilita-Chan (Que bien que te guste mi historia) Shinigami-Deaht, (si Sessho e medio baka aqui XD...y la pelea....XD) y Maritza (Esta confundida kagura? ya lo veras XD)**

**Bueno, pues por ahora es todo....!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo! ("¿Por que?")**

**Sigan dejando sus Reviews!!! ^-^**

**Bye!**

**Pd: Lo mas seguro es que adelante el proximo capitulo**


	5. Un ser vulnerable y humilde

**CAPITULO V: **_"Un ser vulnerable y humilde"_

"_Y nada es mas triste que hoy…_

_Hablar de ti"_

Kagura regreso a la cabaña de la playa, bajo el cielo casi nocturno. A medio camino se encuentra con Yasashi. Los dos se veían con arrepentimiento….Así quedaron uno frente al otro…:

-¡Lo siento! –Los dos hablan- Yo…tengo que… -Al unísono

-¡Espera! –Yasashi calla con un dedo los labios de Kagura

-¡! –Ella solo pestañea sorprendida

-¡Déjame hablar a mi primero! –Suspira- Dije cosas terribles hace un momento…No soy nadie para decir o suponer algo –Cierra los ojos con arrepentimiento

-¡Yasashi! –Kagura nota la sinceridad de sus palabras

-¡Perdóname! -Se inclina

-Yo también dije cosas que no debí…Solo el compararte con Naraku y con Sesshomaru fue un error, tú solo has tratado de protegerme, y yo fui demasiado temeraria y arrogante a no hacerte caso…Además, de cierta manera tenias razón cuando supusiste de mi comportamiento

-¡! –Sorprendido por la respuesta de Kagura, el solo escucha atentamente

-Tal vez, en mi inconsciente…me arriesgo al pensar que "el" vendrá y me salvara…y pues no ha venido. Para empezar, ni siquiera debí de haber confundido tu nombre con el de Sesshomaru, ya que son totalmente diferentes… ¡Perdóname a mí! Me arrepiento de todo lo que te he dicho –Se inclina

-¡¿Kagura?! –También ve la sinceridad de sus palabras

-Aun parece que todavía tenía esperanzas de que me buscara, pero… -Se tapa con las manos la cara- ¡Si soy miserable! ¡Lo soy! –Se le empieza a quebrar la voz

-¡Kagura! –La abraza fuertemente con ternura- ¡Llora!

-¡¿Eh?! –Levanta su rostro sorprendido para ver al pelirrojo

-¡No importa! ¡Hazlo! –Sus ojos aceituna la veía con calidez

-Yasashi…Yo –vuele a ocultar su cara- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no viene por mí? –No lo soporto mas y comenzó a llorar, tapándose de nuevo el rostro con las manos- ¡¿Por qué no mueren las esperanzas de verlo?! ¡¿Por qué duele tanto cada día que pasa?! A caso ¡¿Valgo tan poco?! –su llanto se volvía mayor

-¡No digas eso! Tú vales mucho –La consuela con su abrazo

-¡¡¡AHHH…!!! –Termina abrazándolo y su llanto de dolor se volvía más sonoro –Has sido tan bueno con migo, lo último que quiero es que eme veas de esta forma… ¡Ya no quiero esperar por "el"! ¡Quiero arrancármelo de mi corazón! ¡¡¡Pero no puedo!!! –Hunde su empapada cara en el pecho de Yasashi

-Será difícil…pero sé que lo lograras –Con voz calida

-¡Ah! –Gimotea mientras sus lágrimas fluían- Eso espero, de verdad, lo espero

Después de unos minutos de desahogo, por fin y con más claridad se calma poco a poco la oji-rubí…:

-¡Ya estoy mejor! –Se separa un poco de el- Ahora si viste mi lado más miserable –Apenada

-No digas eso –Le levanta la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra, le seca una lagrima que aun estaba en el borde de su ojo- Es bueno desahogarse

-Es que…en realidad, nunca he llorado así –se sonroja y desvía la mirada más apenada- Así que me da pena que me veas así ¡Qué vergüenza soy!

-¡Vamos! ¿Sabes? De cierta manera me alego que solo conmigo te hayas desahogado…Si vuelves a sentirte mal, yo estaré ahí ¡No lo dudes! –sonríe levemente

-Yasashi… -También se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Oh! Creo que he llorado lo que no lo he hecho en toda mi vida –Viendo que la camisa de Yasashi estaba empapada de donde ella había estado llorando. Y así se separa de el

-JAJAJAJA... ¡Tienes razón! –Se ve el chico- ¡Vaya! Cuánta agua

-¡No te burles! –Infla las mejillas molesta

-De verdad espero no verte llorar de esa manera, porque…a mí también me duele –frunce un poco el seño

-¡Oh! –Pestañea un par de veces mientras se sonroja levemente

-Mejor me quito esto –El pelirrojo se quita la camisa, dejando al descubierto su marcado pecho

-¡! –Extrañamente, la castaña se sonrojo un poco más y piensa -¡Vaya! Que no está nada mal –Luego agita la aveza en negativa- ¡¿Pero qué cosas pienso?!

-¿Pasa algo? –El chico nota el extraño comportamiento de Kagura

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? –empieza a caminar nerviosa al sentirse descubierta

-Este…si no te has dado cuenta…La casa esta hacia otra dirección –Señalando con el dedo pulgar, la dirección contraria a la que iba la chica

-¡¿Ah?! –Se queda atónita- ¡Si claro! ¡Ya lo sabía! –Molesta y sonrojadísima, corrige el camino

-Je ¡Vamos! –La espera para ir juntos a casa

-MJ –Sonríe un poco

-¡Esta mejor así! ¡Sonríe! –Él también lo hace

-¡Si, si…Claro! –Luego piensa- Otra vez me hizo sonreír…Desde hoy, me despediré poco a poco de ti ¡Sesshomaru! –Decidida, voltea hacia el cielo nocturno

Al ver que regresaban juntos Kagura y Yasashi, Tomoe se puso feliz. Yasashi no dijo nada sobre las lágrimas de Kagura, sería su secreto.

Siguieron pasando los días y, tanto Kagura como Yasashi, sentían algo entre los dos, algo que se solidificaba, pero aun parecía lejano.

* * *

Era un día casi normal…Solo que este día nadie trabajo, se sentía mucho aburrimiento…:

-¡WA! ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡¡¡Me muero de aburrimiento!!! –Declara Tomoe

-Pues ya ves que no hay nada que hacer –suspira Kagura

-¿Y por qué no descansar? –sugiere Yasashi

-¡Na! –Contesta sin mucho desdén la pelirroja- No me gusta estar quieta… ¡Ya se! –Sonríe- ¡¿Y si vamos con los delfines, Kagura?!

-Si claro, no me vendría mal… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas Yasashi? –Habla la oji-Rubí

-¿Yo?

-Ya te lo he dicho Kagura, mi hermanito es un aburrido –Despectiva

-¡Pues si! Prefiero estar descansando –Se defiende el hermano

-¡Vamos! Una vez de vez en cuando no te hará daño –La castaña toma por del brazo al pelirrojo

-¡¿Qué?! –Se molesta el chico- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡He dicho que no quiero!

-¡Tú eres el que me ha sugerido cambios! –Enfatiza Kagura- Así que ¡Dame el ejemplo! –Jalándolo hasta la orilla del mar- ¡No te quejes!

-¡Vaya! Nunca había tratado de hace eso para sacar a mi hermano –Ve sorprendida y divertida la pelirroja

-¡Pero…pero! –Resistiéndose Yasashi

-¡Vamos! –Lo ve directamente a los ojos- ¡Solo por hoy ¿Si?!

-¡¿Eh!? –Al ver los ojos rubí de la chica…- ¡Esta bien! –Suspira resignado y piensa- Con esa mirada, no me puedo resistir –Se sonroja

-¡¡¡Genial!!! ¡Hiciste lo imposible…Convenciste a mi hermano! –Aplaude con emoción

-¡Pero si no es para tanto! –Ríe la castaña

-¡claro que es mucho! Nunca me ha querido acompañar, y eso que le he suplicado mil veces, pero contigo, casi ni se resistió…y sabes…Es porque…

-¡Ya basta! –Gritonea el chico- ¿Qué no íbamos con tus delfines?

-MMM…sí, claro –Lo ve la hermana con una sonrisa y mirada despectiva

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! –Vocifera la oji-rubí

-Sí, si, si –Tomoe hace lo suyo para llamar a Umi, Midori y Shiro

Después de unos instantes, los delfines van al llamado de la pelirroja…:

-¡Hola! –Los saluda la chica- Yo iré con Shiro, Kagura con Umi y Yasashi con Midori –Luego se acerca a los dos últimos animales y les susurra- Ayúdenlos ¿Quieren? –Les guiñe el ojo y estos hacen ruido

-¿Qué les has dicho hermana? –La ve extrañado

-¡Nada! –Con inocencia contesta

-¡Yo no le creo! –Intuye Kagura

-¡Ni yo! –Reafirma Yasashi

-¡Par de paranoicos! –Infla las mejillas con molestia

Así, se montaron en los delfines, Umi y Midori iban muy juntos, haciendo que Kagura y Yasashi chocaran constantemente, al parecer si obedecerían los delfines a lo que Tomoe les pidió. La pelirroja, solo los veía divertida.

Un par de veces parecería que ambos caerían al agua, hasta que…"SPLASH"…los dos caen al agua…:

-¡Ya me acorde porque no me gusta hacer esto! –Se quejo el hermano

-¡Es extraño! Es la primera vez que me pasa esto –Flotando en el mar la castaña

-JAJAJAJA… ¡Que chistoso fue verlos! –La hermana carcajeaba

-¡Sí! ¡Estamos bien! ¡Gracias por preocuparte! –contesta sarcástico el chico

-¡¿Qué les para a estos delfines!? Se comportan muy raro el día de hoy –Los ve molesta Kagura, y estos se van

-¡Pero si ellos no tienen la culpa! –Tomoe contesta aun montada en Shiro

-¡De esos estoy Segura! –Ve a Tomoe despectivamente

-¡A mí no me veas! –Le enseña la lengua encogiéndose de hombros y guiñando el ojo

-Como sea, mejor vamos a la orilla –Dice Yasashi y comienza a nadar

-¡Sí! –También nada Kagura

-Pues vamos –Se mueve con el delfín la pelirroja

-¡Ah! –Grita Kagura- ¡Algo me quema la espalda! –Se detiene súbitamente

-¡¿Qué?! –Rápido Yasashi va al auxilio de la castaña y ve lo que hay en la espalda de esta- ¡Es una medusa! De inmediato se la quita de la espalda

-¡Rápido! ¡Llevémosla a la orilla! -Preocupada sugiere Tomoe

-¡Demonios! –Se queja de dolor Kagura

-¡Sube a mi espalda! –Ordena el chico

Después de llegar a la orilla, Tomoe fue en busca de algún doctor y Yasashi se llevo a Kagura a la cabaña. Ya ahí…:

-¿Te duele? –Decía Yasashi, mientras bajaba al suelo a Kagura

-Un poco –Se queja la chica- Creo que aun me quedaron tentáculos

-Si…Si quieres…te los quito...pero –Se pone todo rojo

-Entiendo –Se sonroja un poco dándole la espalda y se descubriéndosela

-Aquí voy –Un poco nervioso le empieza a quitar los residuos de los tentáculos, hasta terminar- ¡Ya está! Parece que la herida no es tan grave

-¡Gracias! –Responde la castaña

-No fue nada –Sin querer, se va fijando en la delicada espalda y hombros de la oji-rubí- ¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! –Pensando sacude la cabeza

-¿Pasa algo? –Kagura nota la reacción de Yasashi

-¡No! Nada –Nervioso- Pero me alegro que la herida no sea tan seria

-De verdad te agradezco que te preocupes de mí –cubriéndose, voltea la cara y le sonríe al pelirrojo

-¡! –Solo de devuelve la sonrisa

En ese momento, entro Tomoe con una sacerdotisa… ¡¡¡Era Kagome!!!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues en este capitulo, Kagura estubo llorando T.T!**

**Y se arreglaron las cosas con Yasashi...**

**Ademas...Kagome Llego *O*!**

**Quieren saber que pasara...lean el proximo capitulo XD!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus review, pense que no tendria la aceptacion que tiene este fic, en verdad muchas graciass: Shinigami-deaht, Maritza, Kazenokami y a MangaKagura**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (En su "horario" original XD)**

**Bye! Sigan dejando sus reviews**

**^-°**

**Pd: Colorin colorado, Inuyasha se ha acabado xD... T-T**


	6. Secretos

**CAPITULO VI: **_"Secretos"_

"_Algunos secretos se deben llevar a la tumba"_

-¡¿Kagome?! –Sorprendida reacciona Kagura

-¡¿Kagura?! –También sorprendida contesta la sacerdotisa

-A caso ¿Ya se conocían? –Preguntan los hermanos

-¡Si! -Afirma Kagome- Pero creo que ahora lo más importante es curar las heridas de Kagura

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen –Aclara la oji-rubí

-Esta bien –Empieza a salir Tomoe

-… -Algo vacilante, también sale Yasashi

Así Kagome empezó ha curar a Kagura. Y cuando le estaba lavando las heridas…:

-No le digas a nadie que me has visto aquí –Hablo Kagura

-¡¿?! –Algo sorprendida reacciona la morena- No te preocupes, no hablare –Luego suspira un poco- Se que tal vez no me incumba esto, o que suene muy raro lo que diré, pero… ¿Ni siquiera a Sesshomaru le digo? –Temerosa suelta la pregunta

-¡¿Eh?! –Voltea un poco el rostro- En especial a el no le digas –Frunce un poco el seño

-Comprendo…Entonces ¿Ustedes estuvieron…?

-Nunca hubo nada entre los dos –Interrumpe

-Yo pensé…por algunas reacciones de el o ¿A caso solo tú…?

-Bueno –Suelta una amarga risa- Creo que alguna vez lo sabrías o más bien ya lo sabes…Si hubo un interés por parte mía...Y la verdad, de el, no se –Suspira- La verdad ya me canse de esperar

-¡Esta bien! –Suelta una ligera risita- Creo que es mal de familia

-¿Lo dices por Inuyasha? –Algo extrañada

-Si, pero ya todo se ha aclarado y ya estamos juntos… ¡Ya esta! Solo te pondré un vendaje –Terminando la curación

-Gracias

-No hay de que…otra cosa…a caso ¿Tampoco quieres que le diga nadie de que estas aquí, por…ese chico?

-¡! –La oji-rubí se sonroja un poco- Tal vez –Contesta con una seriedad natural

-Entiendo –Ríe un poco- Bueno, ya casi estas lista –Terminando de poner la venda

-¡Muy bien! –Se levanta y cubre su espalda

-¿Sabes? Te ves cambiada, y no lo digo por tu ropa o por el bronceado –Declaro la sacerdotisa

-¡Oh! Entiendo –Ríe con ironía

-Te veo… ¡Feliz! Y por eso mismo, creo que es mejor no decir nada…Guardare tu secreto

-En verdad preferiría que no se lo digieras a nadie

-Entiendo, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir. Toma este ungüento –Saca un pequeño recipiente de sus ropas –Póntelo una vez al día, y en menos de una semana ya no habrán marcas –Sonríe alegremente

-Esta bien, En verdad agradezco tu ayuda –Toma el ungüento

-Pues es hora de partir –Sale de la cabaña

Así, Kagome fue desapareciendo por la playa. Kagura salio de la cabaña y Yasashi fue con ella…:

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta el pelirrojo

-Si, en realidad no fue para tanto –Suspira

-¿Y no te preocupas por ella? –Tomoe habla- Ya la conocías ¿No?

-Si ya la conocía…Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse

-¿Estas segura? –Inquieto cuestiona el chico

-¡Claro! No dirá a nadie que estoy aquí

-Creo que tiene razón hermanito, no te preocupes –Sonríe

-No estoy preocupado –Evade la mirada y piensa- Espero que sea verdad

* * *

Kagome va caminando afuera de la aldea de la playa y ahí, se cruza con Inuyasha…:

-¿Por qué te tardaste? –Pregunto el hanyou

-Solo fui a una emergencia –Voltea a la aldea

-¿Pasa algo? –Cuestiona nuevamente

-¡Nada! –Mueve la cabeza negando- Solo una cosilla que ronda en mi mente

-¡Dime que es! –Curioso

-No, son cosas que no todos pueden saber –Seria

-¡FHE! ¡Has lo que quieras! –Refunfuña

-Tampoco te pongas así –Lo toma de la mano y luego piensa –Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto

Los dos toman su camino. Kagome pudo notar un gran cambio en Kagura, no era como la que conoció…ese cambio lo vio en positivo…Pero aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba…Supuso que era su imaginación. Así que por lo pronto no diría nada

"¿Así que he cambiado?" Se dijo para si Kagura, Después de todo eso era lo que quería, cambiar un poco…Aunque no pensó cambiar tanto. Al haber estado en un ambiente hostil antes, era raro que estuviera de buen humor, pero ya no tenia que ser así, era libre ahora y como nunca, sentía su libertad por completo ¿Había encontrado su lugar? Tal vez…pero todavía tenía que dejar ir unas cosas, antes de conseguir una libertad total.

Seguían pasando los días…Por fin Kagura había caído en la resignación de no volver a ver a Sesshomaru ¿Dolía? Un poco, pero no como antes

Un día, Kagura estaba limpiando el interior de la cabaña y al mover algunas cosas, se encontró con la yukata que traía el día que la encontraron los hermanos. Recodo que después de ser salvada con Tenseiga, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba toda rota, ensangrentada y con el souki de Naraku, también recordó que enseguida de ser salvada, había llegado Inuyasha y compañía y que la llevaron a un lugar cerrado, para que se repusiera, ya que el efecto de la ponzoña de Naraku, aun estaba latente en ella, aunque en ese instante desapareció Sesshomaru…:

*FLASH BACK…*

-¡Ya dije que estaré bien! No tienen por que cuidarme –Decía la oji-rubí sentada en un lecho

-Pero estas aun débil –Dijo Kagome

-¡FHE! ¡Que terca es! –Afirmo Inuyasha

-Ya tengo mi libertad, no necesito que me ayuden

-Pero si lo único que hicimos fue traerte e un lugar seguro –Hablo Sango

-Además, que me ayudaste a escapa…Creo que te debo un favor –Declara Kohaku

-¡Digan lo que quieran! Aun tienen que hacer cosas y no solo cuidarme –Luego piensa Kagura- ¿Adonde se fue Sesshomaru? Tal vez, en realidad no sabia que solamente yo estaba en el campo, y fue tras Naraku y yo pensé que… ¡Basta! En realidad no debo pensar así

-Pero dinos algo Kagura –Habla Kagome- …Tal vez Naraku ya sepa que no moriste y quiera seguirte…si no tienes a donde ir… -Es interrumpida

-¡¿Por qué no viaja con nosotros?! –Dice el monje Miroku tomando las manos de la hechicera

-¡¿?! –Reacciona algo sorprendida e incomoda

-Y tal vez si quiere… ¿Podría tener un Hijo conmigo?

-¡¡¡Miroku!!! –Todos menos el monje, reaccionan con un grito de molestia

-¡No lo creo monje! –La castaña se suelta de un tirón- Solo les daré problemas. Será mejor que tome mi camino y esconderme por ahí hasta que muera el desgraciado de Naraku…Por lo pronto –Se empieza a levantar- Debo buscar otra ropa por que la que traigo esta llena de sangre y restos del souki de Naraku, y francamente es muy desagradable –Se dirige a la salida

-Creo que en verdad se siente bien –Dijo Shippo que estaba en una esquina

-No es necesario eso –Era la voz de Sesshomaru quien estaba a la entrada, y le avienta unas ropas a Kagura

-¡! –Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos por el acto del inugami

-Esto ¿Es para mí? –Aun sorprendida, atrapa las prendas

-¿Quién mas necesita las prendas? –Serio responde Sesshomaru

-MJ –Sonríe ligeramente Kagura- Supongo que yo –Lo ve a los ojos

-… -Solo sostiene la mirada hasta que- Me voy –Da la media vuelta para partir

-¡Gracias! Por ayudarme y por esto también –Habla la oji-rubí mientras caminaba el platinado, el cual detuvo sus pasos por un momento, para luego marcharse

-¿Qué tipo tan raro? –Piensa Kagura

-¡Eso si que fue una sorpresa! –Comenta sorprendida Kagome

-Ese Sesshomaru cada vez es más raro –Afirma Inuyasha

-¡Mira quien habla! –Responde Shippo

-¡¡¡Cállate enano!!! –Lo golpea en la cabeza el hanyou

-¡Aquí vamos otra vez! –Suspira Sango

-Inuyasha… ¡¡¡OSUWARI!!! –Ordena Kagome a Inuyasha, y este cae con fuerza al suelo

-¡Por eso no es bueno la violencia! –Agrega el monje

-… -Kagura ignoraba todo esto y piensa- Así será…Es todo un misterio Sesshomaru –Sonríe levemente

*…FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Esto fue lo único que me dio –Casi como un susurro dijo Kagura, mientras guardaba a prenda

-¿Dices algo Kagura? –Pregunta Tomoe al entrar

-¡No! Solo pensé en voz alta –Contesta y luego en sus adentros…- Bueno, será mejor que no vea esto por un tiempo, aunque…Al verlo, no me dio la melancolía que pensé que me iba a dar –Sonríe- Eso es bueno ¿No?

* * *

En otra cabeza también ese recuerdo surgió, pero en forma de sueño, era en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, quien súbitamente despertó…:

-¡¿Por qué demonios sueño eso?! –Pensando se reclama- Yo…Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella por lo regular ya esta molestando…Pero ahora no… ¿A caso esta vez si…? ¡¿Pero que demonios….?! –Se reprocha- Lo pienso como si de verdad yo estuviera… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué pienso en eso?! –Sintiendo un extraño presentimiento

Sesshomaru…Abre los ojos….Sino…Luego será demasiado tarde…

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus apresiados reviews....En especial a....**

**-Maritza (Ya veras lo que les espera a los 3...kukukuku XD)**

**-Shinigami-Deaht (Jejejeje...Lo se Yasashi se hacerca mucho a Kagura XD)**

**-Mangakagura (En unos pocos capitulos veras si actuara Sessho o no)**

**-Kazenokami (Ya lo se, la historia abarca mas a Kagura y a Yasashi, pero la historia se presta a esto ^-^U...Pero ya estara mas presente Sesshomaru XD)**

**Pues en verdad les agradesco el tiempo que se toman para leer y dejar sus comentarios n_n**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ("¿Que haras Sesshomaru?")**

**Sigan dejando sus reviews**

**Bye! ^-°**


	7. Mas bella que el coral carmesi

**CAPITULO VII: **_"Mas bella que el coral carmesí"_

"_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez mas…_

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_

_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar…Déjame entrar"_

Esta vez, Tomoe, Yasashi y Kagura, irían a pescar con red, cerca de un arrecife de coral, se podía llegar caminando con la marea baja, así que no llevaron lancha. Parecía que no era un buen día para pescar, ya que no había ni un pez en la red…:

-¡ÑA! ¡Esto esta feo! Nada capturamos y ya llevamos media tarde –Se Queja la pelirroja

-Bueno, aun tenemos reservas, así que no hay que preocuparnos tanto –Comenta la oji-rubí

-Eso si –Dice Yasashi- ¿Y si nos quedamos otro rato?

-No se tú…Pero yo me voy –Se avienta al mar Tomoe

-Eres una desesperada hermana, yo me quedo

-Creo que yo también me quedo –Anuncio Kagura- Deja reviso las redes

-¡Como quieran! ¡Esto ya no es divertido! –Empieza a nadar pero se detiene- Hermanito quiero decirte algo, así que acércate

-A ver ¿Quer quieres? –Se aproxima agachándose

-Pues… -Se estira para hablarle al oído- este es el momento apropiado ¡Díselo! Otra oportunidad así…No se cuando la tendrás de nuevo

-¡Pero que comentarios! –Incomodo contesta el hermano

-¿Tengo o no razón? –Le guiñe el ojo

-Pues…si…pero…

-¡Pero nada! No me decepciones hermano –Se va nadando

-¡Que niña! –Ve como huía su hermana

-¿Qué tanto te dijo Tomoe? –curiosa habla la castaña

-De nada, cosas de ella, pura imprudencia –Un poco nervioso

-Como sea, te tengo malas noticias, nada cayó en las redes –Suspira la chica

-MMM… -Resuenan las palabras de su hermana en la mente- Creo que tengo que actuar después de todo –Piensa resignado

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿A caso te dijo algo malo Tomoe? –Preocupada

-¡No! En realidad no…Sabes, estamos debajo de un banco de coral carmesí

-¡¿Eh?! Eso ya lo sabía ¿Qué tiene de especial? –Extrañada

-Que en lo mas hondo debe haber coral muerto, y con ese coral de pueden hacer muchos tipos de adornos

-Sigo sin entender –Mas extrañada

-¿No te gustaría un trozo? –Sonríe el chico- Se puede hacer lo que sea

-Bueno…Lo único que he usado hasta ahora han sido mis aretes…Creo que seria interesante tener algo mas

-Entonces iré por un trozo al fondo –Dicho esto, se clava en el mar

-Si quieres te acompaño –Desde afuera decía la oji-rubí

-… -Asoma la cabeza en chico- No…Yo te lo traigo –La ve directo a los ojos

-¡! –Correspondiendo a la mirada- Esta bien, esta bien –Sonríe un poco- Pero no te arriesgues mucho

-¡Claro que no! Enseguida vuelvo –Se zambulle en las aguas saladas

-¡Buena suerte! –Desde el exterior grita la chica

Kagura estuvo buen rato esperando a que saliera Yasashi, y ni una señal de este. Empezó a preocuparse, y cuando se iba a aventar para ir por el pelirrojo, este sale…:

-¡Tonto! Pensé que te habías ahogado –Lo regaña la chica

-JEJEJE… ¿Así que te asuste? –Subiendo por el arrecife

-¡Claro! –Luego se sonroja- Pero no te burles –Esquiva la mirada

-Y tú no te enojes –Sonríe- ¡Mira! –Le enseña un trozo no muy pequeño ni muy grande de coral

-¡Oh! Gracias –Lo toma

-La espera valió la pena ¿No?

-Creo que si –Sonríe un poco- ¡Que bello! Este color carmesí es muy hermoso

-Pero no tan bello como el color de tus ojos y tus labios –Afirma seguro el chico

-¡¿Ya…Yasashi?! –Lo ve y sus mejillas se sonrojaban suavemente- ¡Pero que cosas tan raras dices! –Baja la mirada

-¡No son cosas raras! Lo digo por que es la verdad –Busca la mirada de la chica con sus ojos aceituna

-¡! –Siente la calida mirada del chico y sube la suya- ¿Pero por que tú…?

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Tú me gustas y mucho! Es mas… ¡Yo te quiero Kagura! –Profundiza la mirada

-Yo…no se…que decir –De nueva cuenta baja la mirada

-Entonces no digas nada…y acepta esto –Le toma el rostro subiéndolo, hasta que sus labios quedaran casi rozando con los de Kagura

-Yasashi…yo… -Antes de podes decir algo, Los labios del pelirrojo se unieron con los de ella

El beso era algo torpe…Pero también estaba lleno de ternura…En ese lapso, el que besaba era Yasashi quien la abrazaba delicadamente. Después Kagura correspondió al abrazo y participo mas en aquel calido rose, así cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar. Así el beso se torno mas fluido y apasionado, dejando sentir sus húmedas esencias entre si y dejando que la lengua invadiera la boca del otro, aun así, ese beso seguía siendo tierno y suave. Cuando sus bocas pedían oxigeno, los dos se separaron con el aliento agitado…:

-¡Te quiero Kagura! –Con el aliento entre cortado

-Yo…Yasashi yo –Todavía aletargada lo ve

-No debes contestarme si no quieres –También la ve

-No…Debo contestar ¡Yo…también te quiero Yasashi! –Suspira

-¿De verdad? –Sonríe- Eso me hace feliz

-¡A mi también! –También sonríe

-¡Que bien! –La vuelve a besar efímeramente- Pero y Sessh…

-… -Ahora era ella quien lo besaba- El ya no importa…Ahora estoy contigo ¿No? –Le toma el rostro

-¡Entiendo! –Su sonrisa se amplia- ¡Oh no! –Ve el arrecife, la marea ya había subido- Ya no podemos cruzar caminando

-Pero podemos ir nadando –Sugiere Kagura

-Pero tenemos que llevarnos las redes

-MMM…Tienes razón…Y que tal si vamos en mi pluma –Con una sonrisa vuelve a sugerir

-¡¿En tu pluma?! ¡Ah si! Con eso antes te movías

-¡Oye! Aun me muevo en ella ¡Ven! –Le toma la mano

-¡! –Este se sonroja

-¡Vamos! –Nota la tensión del chico- Se supone que ya estamos "juntos"

-Pues si, pero… -Desvía la mirada

-MMM… ¿Qué paso con la seguridad de hace un momento? –Lo ve despectivamente

-Creo que tienes razón –Ríe decepcionado de el

-MJ… -Ahoga una risa- Bueno, sujétate fuerte –Libera su pluma

Así se fueron volando hasta la playa…:

-¡Ah! Me maree –Todo mareado (Vaya la redundancia XD) se va caminando

-¡ASH! ¡No es para tanto! –Lo sostiene la castaña

-¡Perdón! Oye…Ya llevas con nosotros dos meses…

-¡Es verdad! Y hoy ya somos pareja –Se sonroja y sonríe

-¡Sí! –De detiene para darle un corto beso

-¡Ah! Creo que esto me sorprende un poco –Más roja

-¡Vaya! ¡¡¡Aleluya hermanito!!! –Grita feliz Tomoe

-¡Tomoe! –Vociferan Yasashi y Kagura todos rojos-

-¡Vamos! Tampoco es para que se pongan así… ¡WAAA…! ¡Ya tengo cuñada! –Vuelve a gritar

-¡Calla Tomoe! –Riñe Kagura- Vamos a preparar la cena ¿No?

-MMM…si claro –Con cara despectiva contesta Tomoe

-¡Si! Ya tengo hambre –Comenta el chico

-Te avisaremos cuando este –Le besa la mejilla la castaña para luego irse corriendo junto con Tomoe

-¡¿Eh?! –Atolondrado y Sonrojado- Si…claro –Sonríe

* * *

En otro lugar, para ser precisos, en lo profundo del bosque…Un extraño y mal presentimiento invade un corazón ¡El corazón de Sesshomaru! No sabía porque sentía tal cosa…y lo más extraño, era que al sentir esto, le recordó en forma de imagen a Kagura…:

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso es por que no ha venido a molestar como acostumbra? ¡Maldición! Tendré que… -Pensando Sesshomaru, comienza a caminar

-Amo bonito ¿Pasa algo? –Extrañado lo sigue Jaken

-¡Tú quédate Jaken! Ve con Rin y llévate a Ah-Un contigo

-¡¿Eh?! –Algo sorprendido el sirviente- Si…si Amo

-Tengo que averiguar por que me pasa esto –Pensando sigue con su camino- ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación que hay en mi pecho? ¡No me agrada! –Empieza a tomar vuelo

"_Siento el vacío de ti,_

_Me desespera, como si el amor doliera,_

_Y aunque no quiera,_

_Sin quererlo pienso en ti…"_

¿A dónde iras, Sesshomaru?

(¡WUAJAJAJAJA…! Aquí comienza el caos…JUAJUAJUAJUA… XD *Risa maléfica*)

* * *

**No me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX**

**Se que mucha gente me va a querer matar por lo que he escrito ^-^U**

**Pero asi se dieron las cosas XD**

**Pero no se preocupen que esto aun no acaba!**

**Por fin Sesshomaru actuara XD!**

**¿Que es lo que pasara? ¿Quieren saberlo? Entonces lean la continuacion en el proximo capitulo ;P....**

**Jejejejejejeje.....**

**Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando este fic (Quien sabe si despues de este capitulo lo hagan u.u...jejeje )**

**Y tambien por seguir dejando sus reviews ^-^ (A...Kazenohime, Shinigami-Deaht, Maritza y a Mangakagura)**

**Me he dado cuenta que todas han hecho casi el mismo comentario acerca de Sessho, jejejeje....no se preocupen...les prometo que ya aparecera Sessho en accion kukukuku ^o^-**

**Pues nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (¿Confrontacion?)**

**Bye!**

**°-^ ~ **


	8. Demasiado tarde, mi querido yukai

**CAPITULO VIII: **_"Demasiado tarde, mi querido yukai"_

"_Me he enamorado, de un ser divino,_

_De un buen amor"_

Kagura llevaba su caña de pescar y también la de Yasashi, estaba corriendo y tras ella, el pelirrojo también corriendo por la playa…:

-¡Espera! ¡Devuélveme la caña! –Sigue tras la chica Yasashi

-¡No! Ya pescamos mucho –No se para la oji-rubí volteando a ver al chico

-¡Eres una desobligada!

-JEJEJE…si la quieres ¡Alcánzame! –Le enseña la lengua

-¡Que infantil! –Con tono molesto pero con una desenfadada sonrisa contesta- Entonces ¡Te alcanzare! –Aproximándose a Kagura

-¡Oh, Oh! –Con preocupación fingida

-¡Te alcance! –La toma del brazo y los dos caen a la arena dando giros antes de detenerse

-¡Ay! ¡No es justo! –Quedando la castaña debajo del pelirrojo- ¿Qué me harás?

-Solo… -La ve fijamente a los ojos para después besarla

-… -Se le cuelga en el cuello con sus brazos

-¡Kagura! –Se aleja un poco

-¿Qué pasa? –Lo ve fijamente con sus ojos carmín

-Solo que… -La vuelve a besar en los labios, y estos besos fueron bajando al delicado cuello de la chica

-Yasashi… -Suelta un suave gemido mientras tomaba al yukai por la cabeza

-Te quiero tanto –Entre los besos lo decía y con una mano iba abriendo el escote de la castaña

-Yo… -Suspiraba en voz baja sintiendo sonrojo en su rostro

-¡No puedo hacer esto! –Se separa un poco para después abrazarla

-¡! –Se sorprendió Kagura

-¡Lo siento! En verdad yo… -Se levanta

-¿Qué pasa Yasashi? –También se levanta

-¡No puedo hacerte esto! Creo que es demasiado pronto para "esto" –Apenado baja el rostro

-¡Huh! –Suspira- Si el problema es el tiempo… -Lo toma de las manos- ¡Esperare!

-¡¿De verdad?! –Levanta el rostro- Es que, creo que tal vez puedo lastimarte- Desvía la mirada

-Como siempre…Eres demasiado amable conmigo –Le da un corto beso en los labios- ¡Vamos! Regresemos, que luego se pone histérica Tomoe –Tomándole la mano comienza a caminar

-¡Si! Claro

-¡Ya los vi! –Grita Tomoe a lo lejos- ¡¿Y por eso no me ayudan?!

-¡Que comentarios! –Todo rojo se queja el hermano

-¡¡¡Por lo menos hubieran terminado lo que empezaron!!! –Ignorando a su hermano, vocifera la pelirroja

-¡Ya cállate Tomoe! –La ve de forma despectiva Kagura

Yasashi siempre ha sido amable y servicial con Kagura, pero desde que son pareja, se ha vuelto más. Era aun extraño para Kagura este tipo de trato hacia ella por parte del chico, pero se sentía tan bien ser querida y corresponder a ese sentimiento. Deseaba que nunca acabara esa sensación.

* * *

Pero no todos gozan…En algún lugar del bosque, se encontraba Sesshomaru. Fue en donde se habían visto por última vez Kagura y él, esa ocasión en que ella se molesto y se fue. Siguió el rumbo que ella había tomado, era casi imperceptible, pero aun la esencia de la oji-rubí rondaba en el bosque.

Repentinamente siente una presencia y volteo a ver al dueño de esta. Se encontró con el mismo yukai que había atacado a Kagura, pero el aun no lo sabía Sesshomaru, sin embargo, al ver una cicatriz en el ojo derecho del que tenia enfrente, distinguió el tipo de marca, era de un ataque de Kagura….:

-¿Qué paso con quien te hizo eso en el ojo? –Con voz dura y tranquila pregunta Sesshomaru

-¿¡Esa maldita?! Cayo por un acantilado –Gruñe al recordar- ¿A caso bienes a vengar su muerte? –Sonríe maliciosamente

-¡Huh! –Lo ve fríamente y en un instante, estaba tomando por el cuello al yukai- no ha muerto

-¡¿Qué?! –Sorprendido- ¿Así que si vienes a vengarla, eh? –Mientras ríe nerviosamente, levanta el látigo que traía en la mano

-¡No me harás nada! –Con su mano libre, sostiene el arma y se lo quita- ¡Muere! Basura –Le atraviesa el pecho y lo suelta

-¡Mal…maldito…! –Cae muerto

-…-Lo ve con desprecio y luego piensa- ¡No puede estar muerta! –comienza a caminar

* * *

En otra parte del rió…Se encontraban pescando Kagura y Yasashi. Tomoe se había quedado en casa haciendo nuevas redes…:

-Este es le segundo del día –Saca del agua la caña Kagura

-Si que has mejorado mucho –Comento Yasashi

-Como siempre, estas exagerando –quitándole el anzuelo al pez- ¡AUCH! –suelta el pez y el anzuelo

-¿Qué pasa? -Corriendo hacia la chica

-¡Nada grave! So lo me pique el dedo con el anzuelo –Tomando con la otra mano el dedo

-Déjame ver eso –Le toma a la mano y examina el dedo- Tienes razón, no es grave, aun así… -Se lleva el dedo a su boca para chupar la herida

-¡¿Eh?! –Un poco roja- Tampoco es para que hagas eso

-Solo lo hago para que la hemorragia se detenga

-Pero casi no salió sangre –Lo ve despectivamente

-MMM…tal vez –Pensativo- ¿Querías oír que era un pretexto pasa tenerte cerca? –La abraza

-¡Tal vez! –Sonríe levemente- ¿O a caso no lo es?

-¡Me atrapaste! –La toma por el rostro para verlo

-¡Eres un tramposo! –Lo ve con sus ojos carmesí

-¡Sí! –Le da un largo y tierno beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido

-¿Así que aquí te encontrabas, Kagura? –Una voz masculina y conocida se escucho

Kagura y Yasashi se separaron para ver al intromiso…:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí Sesshomaru?! –Viendo la chica con sorpresa hacia el inugami

-¡¿El es…Sesshomaru?! –También con sorpresa lo ve Yasashi

-Lo soy –Solo le lanza una mirada fría y amenazante al pelirrojo- Veo que te has entretenido mucho ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que "vámonos de aquí"?! ¡Lo siento pero yo me quedo! –Molesta responde

-… -Se acerca el platinado a la castaña- ¡He dicho vámonos! –La toma por la muñeca

-¡¡¡Suéltame!!! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! –Se trata de zafar la oji-rubí

-¡Ella dijo que no se iría contigo! –Yasashi hace que la suelte Sesshomaru

-¡¿Tú quien te crees para hablarme así?! –Lo ve fijamente a los ojos y con una ira muy escondida

-No soy nadie…Pero ya la oíste ¡Ella se queda! –También lo ve fijamente, provocando un ambiente hostil

-¡Basta! –Interrumpe Kagura- Yasashi, por favor, déjame hablar con él –Se interpone entre los dos

-¡! -La ve el pelirrojo- ¡Esta bien! –De mala gana contesta

-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué así de la nada llegas queriéndome llevar? Que recuerde, tú y yo no somos nada

-Tú vendrás conmigo y se acabo –Tajante contesta

-¡No! Yo decidiré lo que quiero y quedarme es lo que quiero ¡Así que mejor vete!

-Vine por ti –Sacando esa frase con mucha dificultad- ¿A caso eso no era lo que querías? –Sin ninguna emoción lo decía

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! Tal vez…y solo Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho hace más de dos meses…Te hubiera seguido sin dudarlo…Pero me canse de esperar -Suspira

-Así que ¿De no haber conocido a este sujeto, aun tú…? –Ve de reojo a Yasashi

-¡Yo no dije eso! –Interrumpe molesta- aunque él no dudo para abrir su corazón…A caso ¿Al verme con él, tú te encelaste y ahora te sale lo "sentimental"?

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y vámonos de aquí! –sube la voz, al parecer haba dado en el clavo Kagura

-Lo lamento…Pero ya te he dicho que me quedo –Acercándose al Pelirrojo

-Entonces si es todo por él –A punto de atacar a Yasashi

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! –Kagura ataca al inugami con una de sus cuchillas de viento

-¡! –Sesshomaru y Yasashi se sorprendieron por tal acto

-¡Nunca he levantado mi arma en contra tuyo! Y no quiero herirte –Calmándose- Ese ataque solo fue advertencia Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué haces esto? –cuestiono con un toque de furia en su calmada pero severa voz

-¿Qué no lo he dejado en claro? ¡Yo ya no quiero nada contigo! Lo siento, ya es tarde para decir que me vaya contigo –Lo ve fijamente y con convicción, salió cada palabra de sus rojos labios

-¡Huh! –Bufa con molestia el inugami- Esto aun no se acaba –Da la media vuelta- ¡Tú eres mía!

-¡! –Se sorprende por las palabras Kagura

-Lo siento…Pero Kagura no es un objeto para decir que es tuya –Afirma Yasashi- Además, ahora está a mi lado –Con seguridad dice

-¡Eso lo veremos! –voltea por un instante su dorada mirada viendo hacia la aceituna del chico y comienza a caminar para irse

-… -El pelirrojo solo ve cómo se va

-¿Por qué? –Con un susurro, con su mirada, Kagura lo sigue hasta que desaparece por los árboles el platinado- Ya se fue…Pero ¿Volverá? No lo sé

-¡No pensé que ese sujeto fuera tan necio! –Dice Yasashi

-¡Ya no importa! –Cruza los brazos

-Aun así, me sorprendió que lo hayas confrontado de esa manera…Por un momento yo pensé que tú…

-¡Ya te lo dije! –No lo deja terminar- ¡Ahora estoy contigo! –Lo ve fijamente- Además que solo con tu presencia…Tuve el valor de decirle todo eso

-¡Comprendo! –sonríe un poco el chico

-Creo que es mejor irnos de aquí

-Sí, es lo mejor –Los dos se van de ahí

* * *

Pudo notarlo Sesshomaru, Kagura había cambiado tanto, desde su exterior hasta su interior…Al ver como se estaba besando con alguien…Su sangre había hervido en celos…No quería volver a ver esa escena nunca más…Se había dado cuenta de la peor manera, que la quería y que además, la había perdido ¿O no?....todavía podía luchar. Aun así, una parte de él sabía que eso casi era inútil y todo por su culpa ¡Pero no admitiría el perder a Kagura! ¡¡¡Aun no!!!

"_Si pudiera volver el tiempo,_

_Iría a donde quiera que fueras_

_Si pudiera hacerte mía,_

_Iría a donde quiera que fueras"_

* * *

**Hola Gente!**

**Ahora si se armo XD!**

**Jajjajajajajajaja...Ahora si viene lo bueno xD(Risa Maqueavelica)**

**¿Que es lo que planea Sesshomaru? ¿En verdad lo olvido Kagura?**

**Si quieren saber mas....Lean el siguete capitulo XD!**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............En verdad que agradesco tanto sus reviews...Gracias...:**

**-Shuki Kano (Espero con ancias el siguente capitulo de "Mascaras" *o*...Y para ser principiante, escribes muy bien...no como otras *osease yo xP*. Calma, pronto habrá algo jijiji…)**

**-Shinigami-Deaht (No odies a Yasashi, es un buen chico XD…y espera, pronto veras lo que sucede jojojo)**

**-Maritza (Yo también me alegro de estar lejos de ti XD…NTC! Pero no te prometo el no ver muchos Besos ^-^U!)**

**-Kazenokami (Ya veras lo que hara Sessho jujuju)**

**-Mangakagura (Sigo insistiendo…que bien que no estoy cerca, por que si no me acecinas XD)**

**Les prometo que el próximo capitulo se pondra interesante…pero no adelanto Juajuajua xD**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo (¿Qué es lo que me paso?)**

**Sigan dejando sus review ^-^**

**Bye!**

**°-^ ~!**


	9. Perdición

__

**CAPITULO IX: **_"Perdición"_

_"Perderme en sus miradas,_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada"_

Yasashi y Kagura llegaron a la playa y a la mitad del camino, se encontraron con Tomoe…:

-¡¿Qué paso?! Sentí una extraña presencia –Habla Tomoe

-Solo que… -Dice Yasashi

-Solo que Sesshomaru vino a buscarme –Termina Kagura

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Sorprendida la pelirroja

-Lo que oíste hermana, vino por Kagura –Con escondida molestia habla el chico

-Pero no deje que me llevara ¡Me quedare aquí! –Afirma la castaña

-¡WOW! ¡¿Entonces lo pusiste en su lugar?! –Cuestiona la otra

-Se podría decir –Contesta Yasashi- Pero dijo que volvería –Muy serio y seco lo dijo

-¡¿Ya…Yasashi?! –Algo temerosa Tomoe

-Bueno, pero no es para preocuparnos –Declara la oji-rubí

-Si, claro –Suspira el yukai relajándose- Bueno, ahora me toca hacer la cena ¿No? –Se va a la cabaña

-Por un momento…me pareció que Yasashi haría algo –Preocupada comenta Kagura

-¡Solo espero no verlo "así"! –Desvía la mirada la pelirroja

-¿Cómo que verlo "así? –Con curiosidad pregunta

-Es que mi hermano cuando pelea en serio, en verdad que es agresivo –Suspira

-¿De verdad estas hablando de tu hermano? –Incrédula

-No sabes cuando ha cambiado…hace cientos de años era muy diferente a lo que es ahora…bueno, solo en batalla lo era y la verdad, hace mucho que no peleamos en serio…Pero estoy segura que el podría llegar a matar –Pensativa

-¡Oh!...Pero también conozco a Sesshomaru, yo he visto lo fuerte que es y puede llegar a matar sin piedad alguna –Cruza los brazos temerosa- Tal vez, sea mejor que nunca se enfrenten

-Puede que tengas razón…Creo que es mejor que dejemos de hablar de ese tema tan desagradable, vamos a ayudar a mi hermano con la cena –Sonríe un poco

-¡Claro! –Le devuelve la sonrisa y piensa –En verdad, espero que no vuelva –Frunce ligeramente el seño

* * *

Han pasado dos días y Sesshomaru no se volvió a aparecer, tal vez ya no molestaría…Pero era demasiado terco como para no insistir. Pero pensaba Kagura que, el orgullo del inugami había sido herido y no regresaría, por eso…Tal vez…

Ese día, Kagura fue a ver lo que las redes del arrecife habían atrapado, como no había capturado nada, volvió a echar las redes y se esperaría unas horas para ver si atrapaba algo. Después de algunos minutos…:

-¿Así que esto es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo?

-¡¿Sesshomaru?! –Voltea rápidamente la castaña encontrándose con cierto platinado

-No pensé que tú fueras de las que trabajan de esta manera

-¡Huh! Pues ya vez como pueden cambiar las cosas –Sonríe con ironía

-¿Y prefieres esto? ¿No que querías ser libre? –Secamente

-Lo soy, aunque lo dudes…Soy mas libre que nunca…Supongo que no viniste solo a hablar mal de cómo vivo –Cruzando los brazos- ¿O si?

-Huh –Se aproxima a ella- ¿A caso estas encaprichada con ese sujeto?

-¿Te refieres a Yasashi? ¡Vaya! Pues no, no lo veo como un capricho o… ¿A caso me estas diciendo esto por que estas celoso? –Sarcástica

-No estoy celoso de nadie –Aun con su calmada postura

-Entonces ¿Por qué vienes a hablar de Yasashi de esa manera?

-¿Y tú por que lo defiendes tanto? –Endureciendo un poco la voz, queda enfrente de Kagura

-Por que no permitiré que hables mal de el…Además, te desapareces por mucho tiempo y quieres explicaciones como si en realidad fuéramos algo pero no lo somos… ¡Así que no te queda hablar de esa forma! –Levantando la voz lo ve directamente a los ojos

-O tal vez, ya te revolcaste con el y por eso lo defiendes –De forma mezquina la ve y le responde

-¡¡¡Como te atreves!!! -*FLAP* le da una sonora bofetada- ¡Hablas como si fuera una cualquiera! –Lo ve furiosa

-¿Así que no ha pasado nada? –Sin aviso, la toma por los hombros

-¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! –Se trata de separar, pero Sesshomaru ejercía fuerza para que no lo lograra- ¡¡¡Basta!!! –Lo ve a los ojos, siendo ahí donde sus fuerzas para resistirse se fueron desvaneciendo, viendo la profundidad y pesadez de aquella dorada mirada

-¡No te soltare! –Con una mano, le sujeta la nuca ¡Plantándole un beso en los labios! (OMG °///°)

Kagura solo sintió como su boca era invadida por la de Sesshomaru, trato de oponer resistencia, pero extrañamente cedió y hasta cerró los ojos como si disfrutara aquel contacto. Era muy diferente ese beso a los que le daba Yasashi, en vez de ternura y tibieza, el beso de Sesshomaru, tenía ferocidad y pasión al invadir con su lengua el interior de la boca de la oji-rubí

"¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!" se reclamo Kagura, y por fin fue capaz de liberarse del abrazo de Sesshomaru…:

-¡¿Qué…que crees que haces?! –Agitada la chica, comenzó a moverse para huir

-¡¡¡No iras a ningún lado!!! –La toma del brazo haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y, se pone arriba de ella

-¡¡¡Basta!!! ¡Quítate de encima! –Tratando de liberarse inútilmente

-Acabas de decir que no te ha "tomado"…Así que tal vez si yo… -Viéndola con un hilo de perversidad- …El te dejara en paz

-¡! –Asustada- ¡No te atrevas a…! –Antes de poder acabas la oración, el platinado la volvió a besar

Mientras que le daba un húmedo y sofocante beso a Kagura, Sesshomaru, con sus manos iba recorriendo las piernas de la chica, la cual las movía con temor. Después una mano del yukai fue subiendo, haciendo que sus garras rozaran el cuerpo de la castaña, finalizando su acenso en el escote de esta, metiendo atrevidamente la mano y tocando uno de sus redondos senos….:

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru para!!! –Alejando su boca de la del inugami- ¡Ah! –Soltó un fuerte gemido con su rostro sonrojado

-Ya te dije que no te soltare –Posando sus labios en el delgado cuello de la chica, dando unos suaves mordiscos

-¡¡¡Ah!!! –Suspira otro gemido y piensa- Yo…No puedo hacer nada ¡Mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo esta paralizado! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Por qué me siento tan excitada? ¡Es como si yo…! –Por fin su cuerpo la obedece- ¡¡¡Dije basta, Sesshomaru!!! –Logra apartar al aludido de ella

-Por un momento pensé que te dejarías llevar –Con cierta agitación en su aliento

-¡Lo que lograras haciendo esto a la fuerza, será que te termine detestando! -Sentándose se acomoda la ropa, también con el aliento agitado

-¿Pero seguirás sintiendo algo? –Responde el oji-dorado

-¡¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?! –Se levanta- ¡No solo yo me enfadaría!

-¡¿Te refieres a ese yukai?! ¿Qué podría hacerme? –Incrédulo contesta mientras se levanta

-Por eso mismo ¡No se que te pueda hacer el!

-¿Así que te importa lo que me suceda?

-¡No mal interpretes! Lo hago porque me salvaste de morir una vez…Pero entiende esto ¡Ya no te quiero! –Toma una pluma de su tocado

-¿Y por que tu mirada me dice otra cosa? –Con seria seguridad

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –Por fin libera su pluma- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡¿Oíste?! –Se aleja del lugar

-¡Esto no ha acabado! –Dice casi como un silencio

¿Por qué había reaccionado tan tarde del abrazo de Sesshomaru? Se reclamo Kagura…A caso ¿En realidad nunca se lo pudo arrancar del corazón? La forma en la cual la iba acariciando el inugami, era atrevida y ventajosa, nada que ver con los dulces y tiernos abrazos de Yasashi…que en realidad nunca la había tocado como lo hizo Sesshomaru. Aunque lo peor del asunto, fue que a ella le pareció gustarle de cierta manera, sentía que estaba engañando al pelirrojo con esa reacción.

Por lo pronto no comentaría de ese acercamiento tan peligroso con el platinado, por eso mismo se fue a lavar, no quería que la esencia de Sesshomaru quedara tan penetrada en ella, además que suponía que Yasashi iría tras él y que aquello acabaría en una terrible pelea…No quería que ninguno de ellos quedara mal herido o incluso muerto.

Después de ir a lavarse…Kagura regreso a la cabaña de la paya…:

-¡Ya regrese! –Entrando la castaña

-¿Por qué esa cara Kagura? –notando algo Tomoe

-Solo que volvió –Desvía la mirada

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Exclama Yasashi- ¡¿Te hizo algo?! ¡¿Qué paso?! –Frente a Kagura

-No…no me hizo nada –Luego piensa- ¡No puedo decírselo! –Reanuda la plática- Solo salió con lo mismo de la otra vez

-¡Que tipo tan necio! –Declara la otra chica

-Pero de verdad ¿No te hizo nada? –El pelirrojo toma del rostro a la castaña

-¡de verdad! Solo discutimos –Sacando la claridad de su voz con dificultad

-¡Porque si te hizo algo…! –Su mirada empezó a hacerse sombría

-¡! –Esto asusto a la oji-rubí- ¡De verdad! por eso debes calmarte

-Ya la oíste hermano…No paso nada –Tratando de calmarlo

-Está bien –Bufa calmándose

-… -Suspira Kagura y piensa- Al ver su rostro hace un momento…Ahora sé que no debo decírselo

* * *

Al ir tocándola, lo supo…Sesshomaru noto que Kagura sentía algo… No estaba tan perdido su caso después de todo, pero también noto que por Yasashi, ella no lo había dejado continuar…Así que ya sabía cuál era el objetivo a atacar, pero tenía que ser cauteloso y formular un plan.

Definitivamente se llevaría a Kagura con él, y por eso debía que tener un plan perfecto. Pero muy en su interior, sabía que esto a la que mas dañaría seria a la castaña…Aun así, quería seguir con el plan…:

"_Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti_

_No creo en el amor y no es por mi…"_

_...._

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!**

**Un poco de lemon para que no me quieran matar XD**

**Ya ven como si actuo Sessho jujujuju...!!!**

**Wooooooooooo....Pues tengo malas noticias...Mayo sera el ultimo mes de este fic u.u....Pero ya se los habia dicho, este fic no seria tan largo como "Renacimiento"**

**Aun no tengo preparado mi siguente fic, asi que tal vez este ausente como "Escritora" durante un buen tiempo, pero hare lo posible para que lo antes posible vuelva con nuevo fic....**

**T.T....LLorare!**

**Pues pasando a cosas un poco mas alegres....**

**Sigo agradeciando que dejen sus invaluables Reviews....no se que haria sin ustedes que los dejan....Muchas Gracias, en especial a: Maria Jose (Listo! ya esta el capi XD), Kaze no Kami (Lo ves! ahora Sessho le toco XD), Shuki Kano (Creo que muchas quisieramos consolar a Sessho XP), Shinigami -deaht (Ya se, aqui Sessho es medio cabezotas jejeje...), y Magakagura (Me alegro que fuera de que le esta bajando la chica a Sessho...te caiga bien Yasashi XD)**

**Bueno...si quieren saber en que continua esta historia...lean el proximo capitulo ("¡¡¡No lo hagas!!!" Ultimos capitulos)**

**Nos vemos!**

**Sigan dejando Reviews**

**Bye!**


	10. Acciones desesperadas

**CAPITULO X: **_"Acciones desesperadas"_

"_Si no te supe ver y te perdí_

_Si cada día que me ves, te hace sufrir…_

_No, no…"_

Al día siguiente, otra vez fue Kagura al arrecife, pero también iba Tomoe…Así pasaron unas horas de la mañana y regresaron con la pesca del día. Las dos iban por la playa, cuando…:

-Parece que no se aparecerá ese Sesshomaru –Comenta Tomoe

-Me gustaría creer que no volverá...pero es demasiado obstinado –Suspira Kagura

-Ya ni preocuparse es bueno…mejor hablemos de otra cosa

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es… -En ese momento siente una presencia que estaba a su espalda y sin poder reaccionar…

-te dije que esto aun no acababa –Esa presencia era de Sesshomaru, el cual, toma a Kagura y se la pone sobre el hombro

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! –Tratando fallidamente de soltarse de su captor

-¡Kagura! –Grita la pelirroja

-Dile a ese tipo, que siga mi rastro –Se empieza a elevar el inugami- Esto solo lo solucionaremos a la fuerza

-¡Sesshomaru, deja de decir esas tonterías! –La oji-rubí vociferaba molesta

-Si no llega después del amanecer –Ignorando a la chica- Lo tomare como si se rindiera –Se va de ahí junto con la castaña

-¡¡¡Kagura!!! –Grita preocupada Tomoe viendo como se la llevaba el platinado

Así Tomoe fue de inmediato a la cabaña en busca de su hermano y le contó todo lo sucedido…:

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Reacciona furioso Yasashi- ¡¡¡Ahora mismo lo voy a buscar para matarlo!!!

-¡Espera hermano! ¡Tal vez sea una trampa! –Preocupada trata de calmarlo

-¡¿Y Kagura?! Ella dijo que se quería quedar aquí y aun así la rapto ¡¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?! ¡¿Qué la deje abandonada?! –Histérico

-¡No! ¡Pero cálmate un poco! Yo te acompaño…Tal vez si lo engañamos, podamos escapar los tres…

-¡Y nos seguiría molestando! –Termina el pelirrojo- si iremos pero… ¡Solucionaremos esto de una vez por todas! –Con seguridad

-¡¿Vas a pelear?! –Angustiada

-¡Lo haré! –Con mirada confiada y fría

* * *

Ya era mediodía en el bosque, y por esos alrededores Sesshomaru iba con Kagura raptada. Mientras que la oji-rubí estaba gritando, el yukai solo la ignoraba.

Después de un rato, llegaron a una pequeña pagoda, donde Sesshomaru encerró a Kagura y le quito su abanico…:

-¡¡¡Oye!!! ¡Déjame ir! –Molesta trata de abrir las puertas del lugar

-Te dije que no –Serio la ve a travez de la puerta

-¡¿Por qué me quitaste mi abanico?!

-Para que no intentes cosas raras

-¡¿Cómo que "cosas raras"?! –confusa

-…Escapar –Tranquilo responde

-¡Escapar no es algo raro! ¡¡¡Es natural!!! –Eleva la voz

-Como sea…No te irás y se acabo

-¡ASH! –Bufa- ¿De verdad tu intención es pelear con Yasashi? –Se recarga en la puerta de espaldas

-Si

-Huh ¡De verdad eres terco!

-Tú eres mía –Sin expresión lo dice

-¡Yo no soy un objeto! –Voltea el rostro enfurecida- Además, yo estoy ahora con él ¡Así que esta pelea es absurda!

-No, porque si lo mato, ya nadie te molestara a ti ni a mi

-Eso solo hara que te odie…Y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que tú sobrevivirás? –Se va deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada

-No lo sé –Como si no le importara responde

-¡Huh, terco! –entre sus ropas busca algo, sacando el trozo de coral que le había dado Yasashi

-Eso te lo dio él ¿No es así? –Se voltea, también dando la espalda

-Si ¡Y ni se te ocurra tratar de quitármelo! –Advierte temerosa

-No haré tal cosa –Seco

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto? ¡Que no vez que es muy tarde para esto!

-Tal vez lo sea…Pero aun así lo haré

-… -suspira observando el coral- Ya veo… ¿No intentaras "cosas raras" como "la otra vez"? –Con cierto temor responde

-Por ahora no…o ¿A caso tú quieres que suceda ¿?

-¡No! –Molesta responde- Solo lo pregunte para estar alerta

-¡Huh! Está bien…por lo pronto esperaremos a que "Él" llegue

-no tengo otra opción –Con ironía habla- Demonios… -Piensa- ¿Por qué siento más preocupación por lo que le fuera a pasar a Sesshomaru no por Yasashi? Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que si aparecía Sesshomaru, tendría los sentimientos reencarnado ¡¿Qué pasara si cualquiera de los dos…?! –bajando la cabeza

-Acabando esto –Piensa el inugami- Y si todo sale a mi favor…Esta vez yo si podré decirle a Kagura que yo…

Ya casi la tarde caía, y el viento cambiaba su aroma… ¡"El" se aproximaba!...:

-Ya viene –Sesshomaru abrió las puertas de la pagoda y toma del brazo a su prisionera

-¿Qué? ¡¿No se supone que me tenías prisionera?! –Desconcertada

-¿A si? –Ignorándola

-¡Escúchame! …Te portas más extraño que de costumbre

-¿Con que aquí estaban? –Tomoe hablo mientras caminaba junto a su hermano

-Ya que esto es entre nosotros –Hablo Yasashi- No escapare, así que deja libre a Kagura

-Me imaginaba que dirías eso…Ya te puedes ir Kagura –La suelta del brazo, y cuando parecía que la dejaría ir, la voltea y le roba un beso en los labios

-¡! –Los hermanos quedaron realmente sorprendidos, sin mencionar la molestia que sintió Yasashi

-¡Ahora mantente lejos de aquí! –El inugami por fin la separa de el- ¡Toma! –Le avienta el abanico

-¡! –Lo toma la oji-rubí aun aletargada por el rose- ¡Se…Sesshomaru!

-¡Vamos Kagura! –Tomoe la sujeta por los hombros y se alejan un poco de ahí

-Y bien ¿Cómo quieres que sea esto? –Lo ve Yasashi reprimiendo su malestar al ver lo que paso

-¡A muerte! –dicho esto, tira sus armas a un lado

-¿Y mano limpia? –Incrédulo

-¿Algún problema con ello?

-En realidad no…Espero y no te arrepientas –Poniéndose en posición de ataque

-¡No lo creo! –También se prepara para la batalla

Un instante eterno paso, el viento soplaba a través del bosque y con él, su sonido. Se tenso demasiado el ambiente, los dos yukais se veían fijamente, aun sin saber quien atacaría primero. Una extraña punzada en el corazón de Kagura la mantenía muy preocupada por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar…entonces…El primer movimiento fue de Yasashi.

Dando un puñetazo que fue esquivado ágilmente por Sesshomaru, para enseguida responder al ataque con otro que fue neutralizado por su oponente…Así los ataques siguieron en un baile de muerte.

Después de varios movimientos, el primer golpe fue dado por Sesshomaru, quien golpeo fuertemente la mejilla de Yasashi, y este por la fuerza del golpe, retrocedió a una buena distancia. Kagura solo veía pasmada la escena junto a Tomoe…Sesshomaru volteo para esa dirección en una fracción de segundo, costándole no ver como su oponente se acercaba peligrosamente, quien lo golpeo en el estomago. De nada sirvió la armadura que llevaba, ya que fue destruida por la fuerza del ataque, aunque de no haber sido por esta, el daño hubiera sido terrible. El inugami se arrodillo con un ligero sofoco casi como un gemido de dolorimiento…pero de inmediato se incorporo por que otro ataque se aproximaba, que por fortuna pudo evadir.

Así siguió la terrible escena de la pelea, unos golpes dados por acá, otros más dados por halla. Kagura no podía hacer más que observar tan más atroz acto…quería cerrar los ojos, pero algo se lo impedía, lo único que podía hacer en señal de impotencia, era tomarse fuertemente las manos y pegarlas a su pecho. Tomoe noto eso, pero como ella estaba casi en el mismo estado que la castaña. Solo se limito a tomarle el hombro en señal de "apoyo".

Después de algunos muchos minutos, ambos contrincantes estaban agotados, pero aun así daban tremendos golpes y daños a su contrario.

En un momento de "descanso", Sesshomaru volteo nuevamente hacia el rostro de Kagura, notando como esta miraba completamente aterrada la pelea…De pronto, en el pecho del inugami, una punzada se hizo presente y le hizo preguntarse si valía ganar esa pelea, a costa del sufrimiento de la oji-rubí. Al ver el desesperado semblante lleno de impotencia de esta…Se cuestionaba ahora sus actos…Kagura ya había tomado la decisión de de quedarse…y él la había hecho sufrir en el pasado…Lo justo seria dejarla ser feliz, aun a costa de…

* * *

También en ese momento Yasashi miro el atemorizado rostro de la castaña…No quería ver esa expresión en la cara de ella…Sabia que el responsable era el mismo, pero también el que tenia enfrente, y no permitiría que Sesshomaru no respetara lo que Kagura quería…Yasashi estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Sesshomaru si era necesario, y al parecer esa era la forma mas efectiva para que se respetara la decisión que había tomado la hechicera del viento.

De pronto, Kagura noto algo ¡Sesshomaru se veía más lento! En ese momento, Yasashi tomo ese descuido para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla al platinado…Al parecer ¡Ya se sabría quien ganaría! Se veía que el interés por parte de Sesshomaru para pelear, había desaparecido. Pero aun así no se quería arriesgar el pelirrojo…así que se acerco rápidamente al inugami para darla el golpe final… ¡Kagura sabía lo que pasaría!...:

-¡¡¡Yasashi!!! ¡No lo hagas! –Grito Kagura, quien sin saber como, llego delante de Sesshomaru- ¡¡¡Alto!!! –Haciendo que Yasashi detuviera su golpe a tiempo

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!**

**De nuevo dejando el suspenso al aire XD....jijiji**

**Pues ya estamos a escasos 2 capitulos para que esto se acabe T.T!**

**No saben lo tan agradecida que estoy con ustedes por haber seguido esta historia desde el principio y aceptarla!**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que dejan siempre su reviews:**

**-Shuki Kano (Ok, tu vaz primeras y yo voy segundas para consolar a Sessho XD)**

**-Shinigami-deaht (Jejejeje...Ya tienes muchos novios XD...jejeje...pero ya sabes que tienes permiso de casarte y ser amante de todos mis fics XP)**

**-Maritza (No te preocupes...ya veraz lo que pasara, o ya lo viste o.O? jajajajaja XD)**

**-Kazenokami (si los calladitos son los mas canijos XD! Y no te preocupes, alguna vez me pregunte a mi misma como me habia hecho una perv, pero luego se pasa XD)**

**-Maria Jose (Emmmm no entendi bien tu comentario o.o ¿Acabar el otro que?....^-^U)**

**-Mangakagura (Gracias por perdonarme la vida xD)**

**Pues sin mas que decir me voy!**

**Dejen sus reviews y si quieren saber lo que pasara...lean el siguente capitulo XD (¿Estas segura de la decisión?)**

**Sayonara!!!**


	11. La decisión

**CAPITULO XI: **_"La decisión"_

"_No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas…_

_Yo no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda,_

_Pero no creo, sinceramente que te haga falta"_

Tanto Yasashi como Sesshomaru quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de Kagura…Quien se puso enfrente del inugami dándole la espalda, y frente al pelirrojo…:

-¡Basta! –Denoto con voz clara y fuerte la chica- ¡Por favor, Yasashi no lo hagas! –viendo lo a los ojos con cierto dolor

-¿¡Kagura! –Aun perplejo dice el aludido

-Se que no estuvo bien lo que hizo…Pero ya te dije que él me salvo la vida una vez, además…que no quiero ver que se maten entre ustedes –Agacha la mirada

-Si eso es lo que deseas –Dice Yasashi- ¡Lo respetare! –Se voltea por fin bajando la guardia

-¡Gracias! –Aun con la mirada baja y tú… -Gira un poco la cabeza sin levantar la mirada, hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru

-¡! –El Inugami reacciona ante esto

-Ya te lo dije…yo no te pertenezco y no tenias ningún derecho a decidir por mí con esta absurda pelea ¡Así que…! –Eleva la voz con severidad

-¡Ya has tomado tu decisión! –Se levanta Sesshomaru- No tiene caso que me quede aquí –Se dirige hacia donde había dejado sus armas, pasando al lado de la oji-rubí

-¡! –Por fin levanta la mirada con sorpresa y paralizada

Aun era vigilado por los ojos aceituna de Yasashi…no sabía si era un truco para intentar algo raro…pero ¡Nada!

Cuando volvió a pasar Sesshomaru al lado de Kagura…:

-¡Sesshomaru! –Hablo claro y después hizo una pausa- Espero que ya no intentes nada –Viendo al frente

-No lo are –Serio contesta deteniéndose, quedando hombro con hombro. Aunque en su tono indiferente, había algo escondido ¿Tristeza?- Lo siento –Casi como un silencio sonó…un suspiro honesto. Así por fin se va alejando del lugar

-¿¡! –ante esto, Kagura engrandeció los ojos y volteo ligeramente, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho…Una opresión que había ocultado durante todo el tiempo que había durado la pelea, como una fuerte armadura, que con esas palabras…tuvo una sutil ruptura, pero hiriente

-¿Estás bien? –Hablo por fin Tomoe

-¡¿Eh? –Sale de su trance- Si ¿Pero Yasashi? –Voltea a ver al pelirrojo

-¡No es nada! –Afirma el chico y luego piensa- en verdad te afecto lo que dijo "Él" ¿No es así, Kagura? –en ese momento se tambaleo un poco por sus heridas

-¡Yasashi! –Kagura y Tomoe se acercan con preocupación

-Creo que no pega tan mal ese tipo –Ahoga una risa irónica

-¡Déjate de bromas hermano! –Reprende Tomoe, mientras se va pasando un brazo de este por detrás de su hombro

-¡Es verdad! No debes burlarte de eso –Seria comenta Kagura, imitando a la pelirroja

-¡No me regañen! ¡Estaré bien para mañana!

-Eso espero –Aliviada dice la castaña y, de nueva cuenta, voltea por la dirección en la que se había ido Sesshomaru. Parecía que iba a estar bien…aun que aun retumbaba en sus oídos la disculpa de este

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, Kagura? –Pregunto Yasashi

-¡! –Reacciona la castaña volteando- ¡Claro! No estoy herida

-No me refiero a eso –Con calma

-Ya he tomado mi decisión –Y por última vez, ve como se perdía en la maleza el peliblanco- Me quedare contigo Yasashi –Respira hondo y ve al pelirrojo

"No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo

Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños"

"Será mejor así" Piensa Sesshomaru…Se había dado cuanta lo mucho que estaba haciendo sufrir a Kagura…En el pasado lo hizo y aun en el presente lo hacía…Tenía que dejar que ella tuviera un mejor futuro…Aunque eso significara que tuviera que irse…Por primera vez…Respetaría lo que ella había decidido.

Después de caminar varios kilómetros…Sesshomaru se sentó al pie de un árbol…:

-Será mejor que deje que mis heridas sanen…Mañana ya habrán desaparecido –Luego piensa- Aunque…Creo que otras para sanaran hasta dentro de mucho tiempo- Sonríe irónicamente –Y lo peor es que esas heridas yo me las provoque solo

De pronto una gota recorre la mejilla del platinado…había comenzado a llover y, con el agua celestial…Se desvanecía una imagen de Kagura en la mente de este.

* * *

La lluvia que se invadía todo el bosque, se extendió hasta la playa. La noche había caído ya hacía más de tres horas

En la pequeña cabaña, Kagura y Tomoe habían curado las heridas de Yasashi…Casi no se pronuncio alguna palabra…Lo sucedido durante aquella tarde, había sido mucho para los tres, así que se fueron a acostar temprano.

Kagura daba vueltas sobre su lecho, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, aun pensaba en la extraña disculpa que le había dado Sesshomaru…había sonado tan sincera. Eso era una parte de su desvelo, pero la otra, fue como este de pronto a media batalla había dejado de tomarle interés, eso no era algo que hiciera Sesshomaru. Su mente no dejaba de pensar el ello. "¿Qué me sucede?" se reprocho la oji-rubí…Ya había tomado su decisión, se quedaría con Yasashi y Sesshomaru ya no los molestaría…Eso era lo que quería ¿No? Mas sin embargo, su mente le seguía jugando sucio recordándole a Sesshomaru, y…sus últimos gestos.

"No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento

Pero esta vez, no puedo darte lo que no tengo"

Estaba feliz ¿No? Kagura se quedaría y sin que nadie se lo impidiera, "Pero hay algo" se comento para sí Yasashi. Observando como Kagura daba vueltas en la cama, pudo notar como ella volvía a ser como cuando recién había llegado con él y su hermana…Lo comprendió en ese momento…Tenía que tomar una decisión, su decisión, costara lo que tuviera que costar, "No puedo hacer nada al respecto…será mejor así" seguía con su vista hacia donde estaba la castaña a la que tanto adoraba. Después, cerró los ojos y volteo a otro lado intentando dormir

* * *

Despertó, notando que sus intentos por dormir fueron fallidos, lo más seguro es que ni una hora había podido dormir, no tenia caso seguir estando ahí. Noto que aun no amanecía, pero estaba segura de que no faltaba mucho para que esto sucediera. Salió de la cabaña y camino hasta la orilla de la playa, se sentó con las piernas pagadas a su pecho abrazándolas…Ahí se quedo, viendo como los primeros rayos de la aurora chispeaban en el reflejante mar que estaba en suave movimiento.

* * *

"Es hora de partir" alguien en el bosque comenzó a caminar, aun sentía la esencia de "Ella" en el aire…y todavía podía saborear el dulce sabor de esos besos que le había robado a sus labios carmín…El recuerdo de eso, sería lo único que le quedaría de Kagura…y por lo menos había podido sentir sus labios un par de veces…Seria de lo único que no se arrepentiría de no haber hecho Sesshomaru.

* * *

Aun miraba como el alba llegaba en la playa, y en realidad no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba bloqueada. Solo veía los reflejos juguetones que yacían sobre el mar…:

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto una voz masculina que estaba tras Kagura

-¡¿Eh? –Reacciono esta- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí Yasashi? –Voltea a verlo

-En realidad no mucho…no te vi cuando desperté, y pues me imagine que estarías aquí –Con su acostumbrada amabilidad

-Perdón si te preocupe –Comienza a levantarse de la arena

Kagura… -Suavemente habla el pelirrojo viéndola a los ojos

-¿Sí? –Ella responde a su nombre

-¡Olvídalo! No es nada –Oculta su mirada

-Bueno…si tú lo dices –Un tanto desconcertada comienza a caminar en sentido a la cabaña

-¿Estás segura de la decisión que tomaste? –con un poco de rapidez cuestiona el chico tomándola del brazo

-¡¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Trata de voltear a verlo, pero este la toma por detrás de los hombros impidiéndoselo- ¡¿Pero qué haces? –Reniega

-Se que en realidad no hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero…Kagura…yo siento que hay dudas sobre la decisión que has tomado

-¡¿Yasashi?

-Yo lo que puedo decir es que…sin importar que tan idiota sea uno…no importa lo grave del error que se ha cometido…esa persona merece una segunda oportunidad

-¡Pero Yasashi yo…! –Interrumpida

-Se que ese tal Sesshomaru es un idiota –Hace una corta pausa- Pero también sé que tú, sigues sintiendo algo por él

-¡¿Pero como…? –De nuevo reprocha en voz alta, pero no la deja continuar Yasashi

-¿Cómo lo sé? –Termina por ella- Pues digamos que solo lo sé…La verdad no quisiera que te fueras y que estuvieras con migo siempre…pero sería demasiado egoísta

-¡Yasashi! –Suspira ocultando su mirada- ¿Así que una segunda oportunidad? –tocándose el pecho que le punzaba con angustia

-Sí –Extrañamente hablaba con voz clara- Incluso el merece eso –Por fin la suelta

-Yo… -A punto de voltear pero…

-¡No lo hagas! Será más fácil así –eleva la voz por un momento

-Después de todo…si me conoces bien. Estoy agradecida de haberte conocido y de verdad te quiero…pero –Su voz comienza a quebrarse- A él…yo… -Una lagrima recorrió su pálida mejilla y de inmediato se la seco

-Lo sé –Aun con calma

-Perdóname –Sin que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo, la castaña se volteo veloz para darle un beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse de él, corriendo en dirección a la cabaña

-Si te vuelve a hacer una canallada… -Sin voltear- Se las verá conmigo

-¡MJ! –Aun corriendo suelta una risa irónica y a la vez que triste- Se lo diré –Con la voz quebrada lo dice y con las lagrimas que no pudo contener mas, recorriéndole el rostro- ¡¿Pero qué? –Al levantar su mirada se encuentra con Tomoe, quien traía entre sus brazos las cosas de la oji-rubí, así Kagura detuvo su llanto por un momento

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya a un solo capitulo de que esto acabe T.T!**

**Waaaaaaaa....Llorare!**

**En verdad no saben como agradesco que lean este fic y que dejen sus reviews...Gracias:**

**-KazenoKami (Yo tambien espero continuar "Desiderata", aunque no te aseguro que lo continue pronto...aun asi seguira inconcluso hasta quien sabe cuando XD)**

**-Shuki Kano (¿Verdad que Sessho da una ternurita con su sacrificio? Q.Q jejejejejeje XD...Pobre Yasashi, no lo odies, solo queria poteger la desicion de Kagura *Que al fin y al cabo la cambio XD*...Y no te preocupes, la inspiracion te volvera a tocar ^-^)**

**-Maria Jose (¡Me alegro que no odies a Yasashi! ^-^! Me hace feliz sabes que hayas disfrutado leer este fic)**

**-Shinigami-Deaht (Cuando es la boda? Yo quiero ser la madrina XD! jejejeje...creo que he enloquesido mas ^-^U)**

**-Maritza (Por que tanto odio contra el pobre pelirrojo? u.u...pero bueno, sabia que esto podria pasar XD)**

**-Martha (Gracias por tus comentarios a cerca de este fic, si quieres leer mas puedes ir a ver mis anteriores historias, pero claro que seguire escribiendo nuevas ^-°)**

**-Mangakagura (Me alegra que tu tambien no odies a Yasashi ^-^...Jijijii....Gracias por seguir leyendo)**

**Creo que en algun momento de este capitulo pensaron que pasaria lo que "no tenia que pasar" (Y de seguro por un momento hasta me querian matar xs...xD) Pero bueno, debo de admitir que nunca fue mi intencion que Yasashi se quedara con Kagura, lo lamento por él u.u...Pero bueno, es el precio de que sea fan del Kagu x Sessh XD**

**Pues nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de "TAIYO, SUNA TO UMI" ¿Tomoe tratara de detener a Kagura? ¿Kagura podra alcanzar a Sesshomaru?...si lo quieren saber, entonces lean el FINAL! XD**

**Hasta la proxima Semana ("¿Escapar?")**

**Sigan dejando sus Reviews!**

**Bye!**

**°-^!**


	12. Escapar

**CAPITULO XII: **_"Escapar"_

_**[[CAPITULO FINAL]]**_

"_No me tienes que explicar,_

_Siempre amare tu libertad,_

_Por mucho que eso duela"_

-¡No puedes perder tiempo! –Con una sonrisa dice Tomoe- Ya está avanzando "Ese" ¡Toma! –Le extiende las prendas

-¡Oh! Gracias…por todo –Toma la yukata que llevaba cuando la encontraron los hermano, viéndola- Yo…

-¡Ay Kagura! –Tomoe la abraza empezando a llorar y gimotear- ¡Siempre…siempre serás como una hermana para mí! –Estrujándola un poco más

-Yo…También –Nuevas lagrimas surgían del rostro de la castaña- Ustedes siempre serán importantes para mí –Correspondiendo al abrazo

-¡Que drama! –Se separa aun llorando y limpiándose las lagrimas

-¡Creo que si! –La oji-rubí solo suelta una sonrisa extraña

-¡Basta! –Le limpia también sus lágrimas- si te ve así ese tipo…sabrá que sufriste…y no le puedes darle gusto de que sepa que lo hiciste por el –Con tono despectivo

-¡Tomoe! –Apenada solo siente las manos de la pelirroja en su rostro- ¡Basta tú también! –Se aleja un poco de la otra

-JEJEJE…Perdón –Hace una pausa- Y bien ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve a alcanzarlo! Si no luego se te escapara –Con molestia fingida reprocha

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien! –Sonríe levemente -¡Hasta luego! –Sostiene su pluma y la libera para volar con esta, y por un momento voltea a ver a los hermanos efimeramente

-¡Y hazlo sufrir un poco! –Grita Tomoe mientras se aleja la hechicera del viento

"_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,_

_Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada"_

Así Tomoe ve cómo se va alejando por los cielos Kagura…:

¡Bien! –suspira y ve en dirección a su hermano- ¿No te arrepientes Yasashi? –De nuevo suspira y camina hacia él, quien veía hacia el mar

-¡Me arrepiento! –Y antes que contestara a esto su hermana…- Pero me arrepentirá mas si no la dejara libre –Firme

-¡Hermano! –Frunciendo el seño con tristeza

De pronto, una gota salada choca en la cara de Tomoe, por un momento pensó que era una chispa del océano…pero con la calidez que esta emanaba, de inmediato repuso…sabiendo que era una fina lagrima de quien veía el mar absorto…:

-¡Es mejor así…Mi querida Kagura! –Pensó

"_Mientras escribo sobre la arena_

_La frase tonta de la semana,_

_Aun que no estés para leerla en esta playa"_

Después de un breve vuelo, Kagura aterriza en lo profundo del bosque, no pudo evitar el volver a llorar mientras se recargaba en un árbol. Entre el llanto soltó una risa, por un momento pensó que si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que algún día lloraría así, nunca le hubiera creído. De pronto, dejo de llorar "Si te ve así, ese tipo sabrá que sufriste…" recordó las palabras de cierta pelirroja. Pronto se cambio de ropa, era extraño volver a ponerse aquella yukata, era la prenda que le había conseguido Sesshomaru hace tiempo, cuando él la salvo de una muerte trágica y solitaria.

"¡Kagura, ya deja de pensar tanto y ve por él!" Reacciono rápidamente y volvió a emprender vuelo, ya que se sentía como se alejaba la presencia del Inugami del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru iba caminando por el bosque, la esencia del agua salada del mar cada vez era menos perceptible. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido a no volver a ver a Kagura, no porque no quisiera, sino porque era lo mejor para ella.

"_Quiero ver cómo te mueves, quiero inventar palabras_

_Quiero y quiero más. No es suficiente para hacer que esto vuelva a suceder_

_Quiero detener el viento, quiero detener el tiempo _

_Y quiero despertar"_

Siguió así su camino, convencido de que nunca mas volvería a ver a Kagura. Pero en ese momento, un viento rodeo todo su entorno, notando que este traía un aroma que lo hizo estremecer y dar la vuelta viendo como aterrizaba una oji-rubí ante él. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que verla con una sorpresa que muy a penas pudo esconder como él mejor sabía hacer…:

-¡Vaya! –Por fin habla Kagura- En verdad que el alcanzarte es todo un trabajo –Guardo su pluma en su tocado

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí? –Serio pregunto Sesshomaru

-¡Huh! –Bufa la castaña- ¡No creas que hare esto muy seguido! –Desvía la mirada cruzándose de brazos- No estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando esos fríos tratos tuyos

- ¿Por qué has decidido cambiar de decisión? –Serio

-…He cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, he aprendido a hacer cosas que yo no sabía hacer, aprendí a reír y también a llorar –Aun evadiendo la mirada- Todo en parte gracias a Yasashi, y no sabes lo cuan agradecida estoy con él…Incluso, él…fue quien –Por fin ve al platinado, llegando con su mirada profunda, directo a los ojos de este- Bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que te daré una segunda oportunidad

-Kagura –Solo pudo decir esto el inugami, correspondiendo a la mirada de la chica

-Bueno… ¡¿Nos quedaremos aquí o qué? –Un poco molesta, pasa de lado de Sesshomaru

-¡Espera! –Dice mientras sujeta por el hombro, recargándola en un árbol

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que tú…? –No pudo terminar la frase por el choque de sus labios con los de él

Sesshomaru la había besado, un poco sorprendida ella lo recibió, pero no espero mucho para reaccionar y dejarse llevar. Sesshomaru la estaba tomando por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con otra la tenía en la nuca, y Kagura respondo colgando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Recordó lo bien que se sentía los labios del inugami, que un par de veces le habían robado besos a ella, no quería separarse de este acto. Por su parte Sesshomaru sintió más agradable ese beso de los que le había robado antes, lo más seguro era porque esta vez, ella le había correspondido. Para los dos era un placer estar así, fusionados en un cálido y apasionado beso.

Por fin se separaron después de un instante, después de aquel extraordinario rose de labios…:

-¡Gracias! –Entre su aliento agitado, una palabra imposible se le escapo a Sesshomaru

-¡¿Que has dicho? –Kagura se sorprendió ante esta declaración

-¡Te lo aseguro que ya no tendrás que huir –La ve con seriedad con un toque de calidez

-¡Huh! –Suelta una ligera risa- Eso espero, porque no habrán más oportunidades –Correspondiendo a la mirada

-¡Sesshomaru-sama ¿Dónde está? –Una voz chillona se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras que Sesshomaru y Kagura se separaban

Entre la maleza se podía oír el mismo pregón, no se necesitaba verlo, ya sabían que era Jaken…Todavía unos segundos se pudo escuchar lo mismo, hasta que por fin el sirviente localizo a su amo…:

-¿No te dije que me esperaran Jaken? –Aparta rápidamente a Kagura

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno –Pensó bufando la castaña

-Sí, pero me preocupe un poco y… -Dándose cuenta de la presencia de la oji-rubí- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí odiosa mujer? –Gritoneando

-¡No tengo que darte ninguna explicación a ti! -Con tono despectivo responde esta

-¡Pero qué…! –Molesto el sirviente

-¡Cállate Jaken! –Habla severo Sesshomaru- Nos acompañara desde ahora

-¡¿Qué? –Kagura y Jaken se sorprendieron ante lo dicho

-Pero… -Se petrifico el pequeño yukai

-¿Y donde esta Ah-Un? –cuestiono el inugami

-Este…yo…en seguida voy por él –Sale corriendo Jaken, cayéndose un par de veces

-¡Huh! En verdad no sé como esa lagartija aun sigue con vida –Sarcástica

-¡Vámonos! –comienza a caminar el platinado

-Si –Con unos cuantos pasos alcanzo al yukai

Después de unos cuantos minutos de andar caminando, algo sorprendente paso, Sesshomaru había tomado la mano de Kagura. Esta se sorprendió ante el acto, tratando de buscar algo que en el siempre indescifrable rostro del yukai, y al no encontrar nada, solo soltó una ligera risa para si…:

-¿Qué te sucede? –Extrañado el platinado, siguió viendo al frente

-Nada…solo que…supongo que esto no es fácil para ti –Ahora ella también miraba hacia delante

-Solo camina –Reprochando desvía la mirada

-¡Esta bien! No diré nada…por el momento

-Aquí esta Ah-Un –Llego de pronto Jaken- ¿Eh? –Vio como su amo sostenía la mano de Kagura

-¡Rayos! –Pensó Kagura tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió

-Te dije que nos acompañaría –Con tono serio y claro habla el oji-dorado

-Eh…este…esta bien amo Sesshomaru –Aun sorprendido va con Ah-Un alejándose un poco de ellos

-Ya te lo había dicho antes…No te dejare escapar ¡Nunca mas! –La ve directo a los ojos

-Al parecer…Ya no me dejaras hacerlo –También lo ve con sus dos rubíes

* * *

¿Que les espera! Ellos tendrán que averiguarlo. Un nuevo ciclo espera…que tal vez tenga obstáculos…pero cuando lleguen, esta vez ninguno escapara.

Un accidente puede cambiarlo todo para bien o para mal…y a veces, cuando todo parece estar perdido, inesperadamente la cosas se pueden solucionar…Como un mar embravecido en una tormenta, que después de esta se calma, dejando un calmado y amable paisaje por delante.

**~ Fin de Taiyo, Suna to Umi ~**

Gracias a todos por seguir esta corta y un poco diferente historia….DOMO ARIGATO

* * *

**Pues ahora si estare mucho tiempo ausente por aca u.u (al menos de "escritora" XD) ya que la verdad tengo muchas historias en la mente pero ninguna que se ha terminado de concretar ¬¬...que fiasco!**

**Aunque parece que una por fin ya esta tomando mi total atencion XD...pero aun asi me tardare un poco en publicar -___-!**

**Tal vez la podria publicar, pero la continuidad con que actualizaria seria muy desigual, y la verdad no me gustaria hacerlas (os) esperar demasiado para la continuacion de un capitulo, prefiero darles una historia ya "terminada" e irselas dosificando (no encontre otra palabra con que describirlo ^-^U)**

**Ufffffff...en fin, solo espero no tardar tanto con mis siguentes historias!**

**Aun que en Desiderata, tal vez ponga alguna historia de vez en cuando XD, ya que ese es el unico fic que si se puede postergar en la publicacion, porque son historias individuales la una de la otra jejeje**

**Ya dejandome de tanto rollo de "edicion"...En verdad que estoy muy agradecida con todos los que han leido este fic de principio a fin. Ya se los habia dicho, en realidad no me esperaba la aceptacion que tuvo por todo el asunto del "triangulo amoroso"**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa....!**

**Muchas gracias!...:**

**-Shuki Kano (Espero que de perdis ya no odies a Kagura XD, gracias por el toque de humor en tus comentarios ^-^!)**

**-Kazenokami (Espero seguir escribiendo, solo espera, si? Gracias por leer esto de inicio a fin ^-^!)**

**-Shinigami-Deaht (Wiiiiiii sere la madrina XD! Gracias por "casarte" con mis historias ;D)**

**-Malukagura (Jajaja....ya conoces la regla! solo en viernes xD! [ya vez que no fue tanto tiempo de espera?] Aunque llegaste cuando esto estaba por acabarce...Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el foro de Utena ^o^-)**

**-Maritza (Sip! Sessho es de Kagura y Kagura es de Sessho, lo deje claro nop? xD! Gracias!)**

**-Maria Jose (A veces la vida da vueltas! por que no ponerlo tambien en un fic? °-^! Gracias por leer!)**

**-Mangakagura (Me alego que por lo menos tu le hayas tomado un poco de cariño a Yasashi ^-^! Muchas gracias!)**

**T.T...Llorare!**

**En verdad que espero volver pronto a las "andadas" **

**Esto no es un adios, sino un "hasta luego"!**

**Gracias por todo su tiempo dado para leer esta humilde y un poco extraña historia!**

**Sayonara to mata ne, kokoro no tomodachis! °-^!**

**Pd: Les reconiendo dos canciones que van muy a "doc" con el capitulo, "La frase tonta de la semana" (Interprete: La quinta estacion) y "Aunque estes con él" (Interprete: Luis Fonsi)**


End file.
